Nunca Me Olvides
by angelragnarok9
Summary: - No olvides... - Le pide Lily a Harry la noche en que muere. Dumbledore le pide lo mismo. Harry empieza su ultimo año en Hogwarts pero siente que ha olvidado algo, y la aparicion de una extraña chica le hara recordar algo importante. By Angel
1. Viejos Hechos, Nuevos Cambios

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling_

_Asi como los OC son de mi creacion._

* * *

Nunca me Olvides

Capitulo 1

Viejos Hechos, Nuevos Cambios

* * *

- Lily, coge a Harry – Susurro James abrazando con fuerza a la joven – Y vete de aquí

- ¿Estarás bien, verdad? – Pregunto sollozando Lily, se sentía estúpida al preguntar, porque sabía que no estaría bien, que nunca más estarían juntos, que esa noche el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, Lord Voldemort, los mataría.

- Lily Potter Evans, ¿en serio quieres que te conteste? – Lily rio ante la respuesta. Se abrazaron con más fuerza.

- ¿Estaremos siempre juntos, verdad?

- Hasta el final, Lily – Expreso James, se separo lentamente de Lily, deposito un suave y tierno beso en su frente y la observo con ternura.

- Hasta el final, James – Repitió la pelirroja, mientras besa en los labios a James; expresando todo lo que habían vivido juntos, desde aquel momento en que se vieron en el tren a Hogwarts. Se separaron con tristeza, deseando que ese momento durara una eternidad. Que nunca acabara. Pero todo tiene un fin.

Lily corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas al cuarto de Harry, el pequeño dormía, indiferente de todo lo que pasaba en su casa, Lily estaba por abrazarlo cuando oyó a alguien gritando, un grito de dolor: _"James". _

Tenía que escapar ya, busco su varita entre su ropa, no la encontró, la había perdido al correr por Harry, todo había sido en vano, iba a morir. Vio como Harry empezaba a despertarse y soltó unas lágrimas. Era un niño todavía, necesitaba a su padre, a su madre, a su familia.

- Harry, perdónanos por no estar contigo – Murmuro Lily mientras abrazaba al pequeño – Por favor, vive Harry, vive por nosotros – beso con dulzura su frente – Y por favor, nunca olvides que te amamos, tu padre y yo, siempre.

Se escuchaban pasos cerca, sin más tiempo se acerco al pequeño, le susurro unas palabras que solo el escucho:

_- No te olvides de esa pequeña, Harry…_

La puerta se abrió de repente mostrando a un hombre encapuchado, sus ojos rojos tintineaban un brillo inusual, parecido a los de un cazador cuando ha encontrado a su presa. Lily se sobresalto y se interpuso entre Harry y el hombre.

- Aparta, mujer – Musito Voldemort sin apartar su vista de Harry.

- ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡A HARRY NO! – Sollozo Lily

- Hazte a un lado - Volvió a musitar furioso

- ¡A HARRY NO! ¡POR FAVOR, TE LO SUPLICO!

- Por última vez, muévete

- ¡A HARRY NO! ¡MATAME A MI PERO NO A HARRY!

- Tu lo deseaste – Voldemort levanto su varita y le apunto directo al pecho de Lily - ¡AVADRA KEDRAVA!

- ¡HARRY!

Harry solo observaba, Voldemort lo observo y sonrió; era solo un niño, no iba a suponer ningún problema, lentamente levanto su varita y le apunto directo al niño.

- Adiós, Harry Potter – Mascullo con desprecio - ¡AVADA KEDRAVA!

Grito Voldemort, pensando que la victoria era suya, que pronto el Mundo Mágico se inclinaría hacia el pidiendo misericordia. Pero sucedió algo que no esperaba, la maldición le dio a el y en minutos se vio paralizado, desapareciendo poco a poco.

Harry solo se limitaba a observarlo sin entender nada mientras una cicatriz se empezaba a formar en su frente: una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

No paso mucho tiempo para que las personas se enteraran de que James y Lily Potter habían muerto a manos de Lord Voldemort y su hijo, Harry Potter, haya vencido al mago oscuro. Todos se quedaron asombrados, ¿Cómo un niño de escaso un año había conseguido lo que los magos más brillantes y poderosos del mundo no pudieron? ¿Cómo un niño había salido vivo, solo con una cicatriz mientras todos sus poderes se anularon?, nadie tenía las respuestas pero no les importaba, por fin la época oscura había acabado, el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado había caído, por el niño que sobrevivió.

El único que veía la verdad era Albus Dumbledore. Ese niño estaba solo, sin protección, sin familia. Sabía que Voldemort resurgiría tarde o temprano y buscaría al niño para terminar lo que había comenzado. Necesitaba protección, protección que se relacionara directamente a la sangre muggle de su madre, su hermana mayor: Petunia Dursley Evans.

Se encontraba en Little Whinging, en el número 4 de Privet Drive.

El traslado se realizo esa misma noche, el 31 de octubre. Dumbledore personalmente había ido a verificar que Harry llegara a salvo, había escrito una carta donde explicaba todo lo que había pasado esa noche, como habían matado a Lily y James Potter, quien lo había hecho y la situación en que se encontraba su sobrino pidiendo que lo cuidaran hasta el momento en que le fuera revelada la verdad.

- Sabia que estaría aquí, profesora McGonagall - Saludo el anciano profesora mientras se volvía para sonreír a un gato que poco a poco iba mostrando su verdadera figura.

- Albus - Minerva McGonagall había ido también como apoyo. Se encontraba en medio de la calle viendo directamente a Dumbledore.

- Espero que Hagrid llegue pronto.

- ¿Por qué lo haces Albus? ¿Porqué dejarlo con unos simples muggles que nunca reconocerán lo que hicieron? ¿¡Sabes que hay miles de familias mágicas que adoptarían al niño sin dudarlo!? – Pregunto McGonagall viendo directamente a los ojos azules de Dumbledore.

- Porque es su familia, Minerva - Repuso el anciano con tranquilidad

- Entiendo - Tercio McGonagall sin aceptar del todo la respuesta del hombre.

Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que se había formado. Aumento hasta que fue reconocible, se trataba de una moto, conducida por Hagrid. Traía en sus brazos un bulto envuelto en mantas, en cuanto bajo de la moto se lo entrego al profesor quien sonrió al ver que seguía siendo igual que antes, un muchacho confiable al cual confiaría su vida.

- ¿Tuviste algún problema, Hagrid? – Pregunto Dumbledore mientras sostenía el pequeño bulto con mucha delicadeza.

- Para nada profesor – Contesto el gigante mirando tiernamente a Harry

- Entonces es hora – Exclamo la profesora viendo a Harry también – Profesor

Dumbledore fue hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejo suavemente a Harry en el umbral, saco una carta de su capa y la escondió entre las sabanas del pequeño, luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un rato estuvieron contemplando el pequeño bulto, hasta que decidieron que era momento de continuar. Hagrid se despidió de los mayores y salió volando en la moto.

Los mayores siguieron su camino en silencio por las calles de Little Whinging cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos, en sus preocupaciones, el silencio fue roto por la profesora McGonagall.

- Albus, ¿Qué pasara con la pequeña…?

- Solo esperemos que Harry no la olvide – Respondió el anciano profesor viendo la luna en su máximo esplendor – Nos veremos pronto, profesora McGonagall

- Nos veremos pronto, profesor – Se despidió la bruja y con un movimiento de su capa desapareció.

El anciano profesor siguió caminando iluminado por la luna, se volteó un momento para volver a ver el pequeño bulto que había dejado en la puerta. Sus ojos azules denotaban tristeza, melancolía; por el futuro del pequeño.

- Buena suerte, Harry - Murmuró – Por favor, no te olvides de esa pequeña…

Dio media vuelta y siguió andando hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

De este hecho han pasado 16 años, todos trataron de olvidar la época oscura, cosa que hubieran conseguido sino no hubiera sido por el regreso de Lord Voldemort.

Su retorno significo muchos cambios, ataques misteriosos en Londres Muggle, muertes de magos importantes en el mundo mágico, secuestros, robos, volvía la época oscura una vez más.

Harry Potter, el niño que sobrevivió, el elegido como ahora lo llamaban sabia que se acercaba el final de su lucha, que uno tendría que morir a manos de otro, sino ninguno podría vivir. Al final solo quedarían Voldemort y el.

Estaba por iniciar un nuevo curso en el colegio más famoso de toda Inglaterra; el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, nuevos alumnos, nuevas aventuras, nuevos peligrosos. Solo faltaba un día, era 31 de agosto.

- Harry… - Susurro una voz dulcemente, se trataba de Ginny, la menor de los Weasley quien intentaba despertar a Harry – Harry… - La pequeña se estaba desesperando nunca había conocido a alguien que durmiera tanto – ¡HARRY!

- ¡AHHH! – Grito este sobresaltado. Había llegado a la casa de los Weasley desde hacía una semana y aun no se acostumbraba a que lo despertaran gritándole – Buenos días, Ginny.

- Buenos días – Saludo animadamente Ginny sentándose en la cama y mirando fijamente a Harry

-¿Pasa algo?, tu nunca sueles despertarme – Pregunto Harry.

- Mamá me mando, alístate iremos al Callejón Diagon

- En un momento bajo, gracias Ginny.

Se alisto en silencio, desde hace semanas sentía que tenía que recordar algo importante pero por más que lo intentaba no lo lograba. Cuando bajo a la cocina solo estaba Molly Weasley.

- Buenos días, querido – Saludo amablemente la señora Weasley - ¿Gustas desayunar?

- Sí, gracias, Sra. Weasley – Contesto Harry mientras revisaba la cocina con detenimiento – ¿Ron y Hermione?

- Están afuera, Ginny está con ellos – Respondió mientras servía un plato de sopa de cebolla con pan al joven – Me han pedido que te diga que en cuanto termines vayas con ellos, por cierto, vamos a ir al Callejón Diagon en cuanto llegue Arthur, alista tus cosas.

- De acuerdo – Devoro rápidamente la sopa, agradeció por la comida y salió al jardín. Encontró a Ron y Ginny hablando animadamente sentados junto a la sombra de un árbol mientras Hermione leía como mucho interés un libro de Runas – Hola

- Hola Harry, ¿Ya desayunaste? – Pregunto Hermione levantando la mirada de su lectura – ¿Te ves cansado? ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Nunca has sentido como si olvidaras algo importante? ¿Algo que no deberías olvidar? – Comento Harry mirando fijamente a Hermione, Ron y Ginny al escucharlo guardaron silencio para meditar la respuesta.

- ¿Eso es lo que pasa? ¿Sientes que has olvidado algo? – Repitió Hermione devolviendo la mirada a Harry

- Desde hace tiempo siento algo así, pero por más que lo intento no logro recordar nada – Confesó Harry tristemente – Ya no se qué hacer…

- Harry, quizás lo que necesitas es tiempo – Sugirió Ron dándole unas palmadas en el hombro en señal de confianza

- Quizás…

Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que fueron llamados por la señora Weasley, al parecer Arthur había llegado y necesitaban ir al Callejón Diagon a comprar los útiles escolares. El viaje lo realizaron por medio de la red flu. Se les paso rápido el tiempo con las compras, Harry, Ron y Hermione le pidieron tiempo a la señora Weasley para ir a la Heladería Florean Fortescue.

- Solo una hora, después tenemos que irnos – Advirtió Molly severamente mientras veía alejarse a los chicos – Solo una hora.

Fueron directo a la heladería, el señor les saludo amablemente, los invito a pasar mientras les ordenaba unos helados de crema y caramelo, insistieron en pagarlos pero el señor se los prohibió _"Que se le va hacer" _pensó Harry, los tres saborearon su helado en una de las mesas de la terraza.

- No puedo creerlo, llevamos casi 6 años viniendo a esta heladería y nunca hemos pagado – Comento Ron devorando su helado

- Ya déjalo Ron – Corto Hermione al ver que iba a seguir reclamando

Harry sonreía al ver como sus amigos empezaban a discutir por una tontería, ya llevaban juntos 6 años y no habían cambiado nada. "_Quizás no cambiar es algo bueno después de todo" _pensaba Harry mientras se acababa el helado y salía del local junto a sus amigos.

Estaban caminando hacia el Caldero Chorreante, cuando algo llamo la atención de Harry, era una chica de cabello largo y vestimenta muggle, estaba viendo con detenimiento la tienda de artículos de Quidditch, parecía estar perdida pero al mismo tiempo saber dónde está. Harry se quedo contemplándola varios minutos.

- ¿Harry? – Hablo Hermione al ver que este no se movía.

- ¿Qué sucede Hermione? – Respondió Harry distrayéndose un momento, volvió a ver hacia la tienda y ya no la encontró, solo vio el vacio que dejo, la gente seguía pasando por ahí sin saber que hubo hace un momento una chica.

- ¿Harry ocurre algo? – Pregunto Hermione preocupada

- No vieron… – Empezó a decir Harry algo confundido señalando hacia la tienda, pero mejor se contuvo - Nada, olvídalo. Vámonos nos espera la Sra. Weasley

Los tres continuaron su camino en silencio. Se reunieron con los señores Weasley minutos después y juntos se fueron a la Madriguera. La noche paso rápida para los demás, pero Harry siguió pensando en la chica en la tienda de Quidditch, sentía que la conocía pero no recordaba, le estaba empezando a frustrar eso, de saber las cosas pero no recordarlas. _"Que es lo que olvide" _Se pregunto mientras se acomodaba en su cama, se durmió con ese pensamiento en mente.

La mañana siguiente fue todo un escándalo, baúles bajando por las escaleras estrepitosamente, la Sra. Weasley gritando que ya era tarde y que no alcanzarían el tren a tiempo y el Sr. Weasley tratando de tranquilizarla, pero al parecer las predicciones de Molly no iban a cumplirse, pronto se vieron atravesando los ajetreados pasillos de la estación King's Cross, y al pasar por el andén 9 ¾ vieron el habitual movimiento que se formaba por los nuevos alumnos.

- Pensar que este es nuestro último año – Comento Ron con nostalgia al observa como el hermoso tren escarlata empezaba a expulsar humo en señal de que partirían muy pronto.

- Bueno no se demoren mas, suban al tren, deprisa – Ordeno Molly al ver que los chicos no se movían – Les deseo suerte, Ron, Ginny, Hermione y Harry.

Se despidió de cada uno abrazándolos fuertemente y los mando subir al tren, Ginny se despidió de los chicos y se fue con sus amigos a otro vagón mientras los chicos se encaminaron al tren, tratando de buscar un compartimiento libre. El tren está totalmente lleno.

- Aquí hay lugar - Observo Harry un compartimiento en donde solo estaba una chica que observaba por la ventana - ¿Disculpa, podemos sentarnos?

- Adelante – Respondió la chica sin voltear a verlos. Tenía escasos 17 años, el pelo largo hasta media espalda de color negro con unos mechones de color rojo y verde, era de piel blanca y tenía unos ojos color azul grisáceo, parecidos a los de un lobo.

Los chicos empezaron a acomodar sus cosas mientras la chica seguía mirando por la ventana, Harry se sentó a un lado de la chica y se quedo mirándola, parecía triste y sin razón pensó en la chica del Callejón Diagon, perdida pero sabiendo donde está. La chica al sentirse observada le devolvió la mirada a Harry, poco a poco fue alzando su mano hasta situarla en la frente del chico y le removió el cabello mostrando su cicatriz.

- Así que tú eres Harry Potter – Dijo la chica y Harry instintivamente se hizo para atrás tocándose a la frente – Lo lamento, ¿Te molesto lo que hice?

- N-no… n-no te preocupes… – Tartamudeo Harry sin dejar de cubrir su cicatriz

- Me alegro – Confeso la chica y siguió mirando por la ventana

- Disculpa la pregunta pero, ¿te ocurre algo? – Pregunto Harry

- Solo admiraba el paisaje – Respondió la joven – Es la primera vez que veo algo así

- ¿Algo así? – repitió Harry sin comprender del todo a la chica

- Sí, bueno. Es la primera vez que veo tantos arboles juntos – Termino de decir la chica viendo por la ventana con una sonrisa

- Ya veo – Dijo Harry, acto seguido extendió una mano hacia la chica - Un placer conocerte, puedes decirme Harry

- Me llamo Kat – Contesto la chica estrechando su mano con la de Harry.

- Que tal, soy Hermione Granger y el es Ron Weasley – Continuo presentando Hermione estrechando su mano con Kat

- Un placer – Dijo respondiendo al saludo y volviendo a mirar por la ventana.

Harry, Ron y Hermione continuaron hablando de trivialidades mientras Kat seguía mirando con esmero el paisaje, cuando algo los sobresalto; era un chico de tercer año quien venía persiguiendo un gato negro, se veía sumamente molesto. El gato lo esquivaba fácilmente y se metió en el compartimiento de Harry y subió al regazo de Kat, quien solo sonrió al verlo mientras le acariciaba el lomo.

- Disculpa, ¿es tuyo ese gato? – Pregunto el chico a Kat mirando con odio al felino

- ¿Sucedió algo? – Pregunto Kat sin dejar de acariciar al gato

- Ese animal – Exclamo el chico señalándolo – Ha estado causando mucho problemas en todos los compartimientos, lo mejor será que lo calmes sino tendremos que encerrarlo en el vagón de carga.

- Entendido – Respondió la joven sin mirar al chico y acariciando con cariño al gato. El joven se marcho no sin antes mirar con rencor al gato.

- ¿Es tu gato? – Pregunto Hermione

- Se llama Zoe – Contesto Kat viendo con afecto al gato

- ¿Sabías que no puedes soltar a los animales fuera del compartimiento? – Pregunto esta vez Ron quien veía la oportunidad de romper ese silencio incomodo que le molestaba tanto

- Algo había oído – Confeso Kat con una sonrisa – Pero a Zoe no le gusta estar encerrada, nunca pensé que fuera a causar problemas

- ¿Por qué crees que los causo? – Cuestiono Hermione pues veía al gato de lo más tranquilo

- Seguramente alguien trato de acariciarlo – Afirmo Kat – No le gusta que lo toquen.

- ¿Solo tú puedes tocarlo? ¿No es un poco raro? – Interrogo Ron quien no creía que un gato armara tanto escándalo excepto que fuera el gato de Hermione: Crookshanks

- Yo, y las personas que me lo regalaron – Respondió Kat mirando a Ron – A mí también me parece un poco extraño – Rio un poco al decir esto

Kat siguió hablando con Ron y Hermione sobre su gato, Harry solo se limitaba a observarla, le sorprendió que con las personas fuera un tanto fría pero con su gato era muy cariñosa y su mirada denotaba otro brillo. El gato también le parecía singular, era de un color negro que fácilmente se confundiría en la oscuridad, parecía realmente cómodo a lado de su dueña. Sin proponérselo fue acercando su mano al lomo del gato, quien al sentir el contacto erizo un poco los pelos pero poco a poco se fue relajando.

- Vaya, parece que tienes algo especial Harry – Harry sonrió ante el comentario de Kat, quien parecía fascinada por el hecho de que Zoe quisiera a Harry.

Después de eso el trayecto a Hogwarts fue mucho más fácil, Harry se alegro de que por fin el "silencio incomodo" como lo denomino Ron se hubiera terminado y hablaran un poco más.

- ¿A qué año entras, Kat? – Pregunto Hermione después de un rato que llevaban hablando

- A séptimo

- ¿Ya te han seleccionado para una casa?

- El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que me seleccionarían al inicio del curso – Aclaro Kat encogiéndose de hombros – Al parecer también hay otro alumno que entra a séptimo

- No sabía que aceptaban tantos alumnos de grados superiores – Penso en voz alta Ron mirando al techo

- Al parecer estaba en Durmstrang pero tuvo que cambiarse por problemas personales o algo así me explico el profesor – Menciono Kat sin mucho interés

- Entonces será mejor que te cambies al uniforme de ingreso, llegaremos a la estación dentro de poco – anuncio Hermione viendo su reloj de muñeca

- ¿Ustedes no se pondrán el uniforme? ¿Piensan ir con vestimenta muggle?

- A nosotros nos dan la oportunidad de ir a nuestras habitaciones a cambiarnos – Aclaro Hermione – A ti todavía no te seleccionan para una casa y seguramente llegaras al castillo por el Lago Negro.

- Entiendo, entonces vuelvo en un momento – respondió Kat agarrando una pequeña mochila negro y saliendo del compartimiento

- Dos estudiantes nuevos – Repitió Harry quien seguía acariciando al gato – Me pregunto cómo serán

- ¿Has tenido noticias de la Orden? – Pregunto Hermione a Harry cerrando la puerta del compartimiento

- No he sabido nada

- ¿No te ha escrito Lupin?, parecía muy encariñado contigo

- Te equivocas Hermione – Concluyo Harry negando con la cabeza - Al igual que Sirius, Lupin esta encariñado con el recuerdo de James, no conmigo

Hermione solo lo miro con tristeza porque tenía razón, Remus e incluso Sirius solo quería a Harry porque se parecía a James y nada podía hacer para cambiar eso. Kat apareció poco después con el uniforme (falda negra tableada, camisa blanca con saco y corbata, y la túnica negra) parecía claramente molesta.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto Hermione viendo la irritación de Kat

- No me gusta mucho el largo de la falda – Respondió mientras se sentaba y tomaba ligeramente uno de los tablones – Es muy larga y me siento incomoda. No me puedo mover bien.

- Ponte de pie – ordeno Hermione a Kat, quien se paró de inmediato - ¿Qué tan larga la quieres?

Kat solo le señalo el lugar, Hermione asintió, saco su varita y acto seguido corto la falda hasta donde le había marcado (casi 5 dedos arriba de la rodilla).

- Listo – Dijo Hermione guardando su varita.

Kat vio como quedo la falda, se movió un poco para comprobar que podía moverse bien y sonrió al ver que le quedaba bien

- Gracias, Hermione – Agradeció la joven mientras se sentaba – Veo que eres buena en magia

Hermione solo sonrió. Kat siguió inspeccionando la falda.

- ¿Y ustedes a que casa van? – Pregunto Kat después de un rato.

- Los tres asistimos a Gryffindor – Contesto Harry

- Gryffindor – Repitió Kat – En donde habitan los valientes de corazón – Recito mientras colocaba sus manos como si sostuvieran una espada, esto sorprendió a los presentes y mucho mas a Harry que sin saber porque pensó en su padre – Me encantaría saber en qué casa quedare…

Kat seguía pensativa cuando llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade, los cuatro bajaron del tren y se dirigieron directo con Hagrid quien llamaba a los de primero.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Saludo Hagrid cuando Harry se había acercado a él seguido de Ron y Hermione – ¿Busco a una chica llamada Kat?

- Soy yo – Saludo la chica saliendo detrás de Harry

- Hola, tienes que ir conmigo para la selección – Indico Hagrid señalando hacia los botes – También busco a Joshua Armstrong, ¿no lo han visto?

- ¿El otro de nuevo ingreso? ¿Se llama Joshua Armstrong? – Pregunto Harry

- Así es, gusto en conocerle – Respondió un chico de 17 años acercándose al grupo, tenía el cabello ligeramente largo y desordenado de color negro, era alto casi de la misma altura de Ron, aunque este seguía siendo más alto – Sr. Harry Potter – Termino de decir mientras extendía una mano hacia Harry.

- Un placer – Contesto Harry casi por inercia mientras correspondía al saludo

- De acuerdo entonces vámonos – Concluyo Hagrid mientras se llevaba a Kat y Joshua con los de primero – Los de primer año síganme. Solo cuatro por bote.

- Hasta luego, chicos – Se despidió Kat mientras seguía a Hagrid a los botes.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se despidieron de Kat y se dirigieron hacia los carruajes.

- ¡Hola chicos! – Saludo animadamente Neville quien venía acompañado de Luna y Ginny quienes platicaban muy divertidas. Todos subieron a un carruaje que se movió inmediatamente después de acomodar sus cosas.

- Neville, Luna. Tiempo sin verlos – Contesto Harry feliz de verlos juntos - ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Excelente – Declaro Luna con una sonrisa – Este verano he ido con mi padre a Suecia, buscamos snorckack de asta arrugada, hemos hecho grandes avances, posiblemente volvamos el siguiente verano.

- Interesante – Dijo Ron quien rodo los ojos ante las ocurrencias de Luna, después se dirigió a Neville – ¿Y tú, que tal el verano?

- Lo he pasado con mi abuela, un verano tranquilo – Confeso el chico simplemente.

Llegaron al castillo en minutos, la profesora McGonagall los envió inmediatamente a sus habitaciones a cambiarse, los chicos se despidieron de Luna y se dirigieron a la torre de Gryffindor. Al llegar la Dama Gorda les pidió la clave, Hermione dijo _"Fortune Blandimentum" _y el retrato los dejo pasar. Ginny y Hermione subieron al dormitorio de las chicas mientras se despedían de los chicos.

Los chicos subieron a su dormitorio, encontraron a Seamus y Dean.

- ¿¡Que hay chicos!? – Saludo alegremente Seamus mientras se colocaba torpemente la corbata - ¿Han oído que hay nuevos alumnos en séptimo?

- Si – Respondió Harry poniéndose la camisa blanca – Es una chica y un chico.

- ¿Los conoces?

- Hemos conocido a la chica en el tren, al chico lo vimos cuando lo llamo Hagrid – Termino de responder Ron, abrochándose la túnica – ¿Harry, nos vamos?

- Claro

Kat subió a uno de los botes cerca de Hagrid seguida de Joshua y otros dos alumnos de primero, poco a poco fueron llegando al castillo, todos emocionados por cada cosa que veían.

Hagrid los condujo hasta la puerta principal y ahí los recibió una mujer mayor de aspecto severo y gafas con montura cuadrada.

- Los de primer año profesora, también los de nuevo ingreso – Dijo Hagrid

- Muchas Gracias Hagrid. Yo los guiare desde aquí.

Hagrid inclino la cabeza en respuesta y se retiro dejando a los alumnos con la profesora, abrió la puerta y condujo a los alumnos al vestíbulo, los coloco enfrente de la puerta del Gran Comedor.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, soy la profesora Minerva McGonagall – Empezó a decir la profesora elevando un poco la voz – El banquete dará comienzo dentro de poco, pero antes deberán ser seleccionados para cualquiera de las cuatro casas. Su casa será como su familia mientras permanezcan en Hogwarts. Las casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Volveré en cuanto tengan todo listo, por favor esperen tranquilos.

Kat no se sentía nerviosa, pero veía como los de primero estaban muy asustados, algunos susurraban hechizos que habían aprendido, otros trataban torpemente de arreglar sus túnicas y corbatas.

"_¿Como lo estará tomando Joshua?"_ – Pensó fijando su vista en el, estaba recargado en una de las columnas sin prestar mucho atención a alguien – _"Ha de ser muy bueno realizando magia" _– Seguía pensando mientras se daba cuenta de que también la veía, hasta ahora se percato de que tenía los ojos de un gris intenso, ella simplemente le sonrió, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

- La Ceremonia de Selección comenzara en un momento – Anuncio la profesora que había aparecido del umbral - Síganme por favor

La profesora McGonagall abrió la puerta y los incito a entrar al Gran Comedor. Estaba iluminado por miles de velas flotando sobre cuatro grandes mesas, Kat pudo visualizar a Harry y lo saludo con la mano. Al acercarse al frente pudo ver al profesor Dumbledore quien le sonreía, ella le devolvió la sonrisa. La profesora se acerco a ellos con un gran rollo de pergamino.

- Cuando los llame, deberán ponerse el sombrero para ser seleccionados – Indico McGonagall mientras desenrollaba el pergamino y señalaba al sombrero encima del taburete.

- ¡Aise, Hero!

Un niño se acerco al taburete, tenia tez blanca y cabello color castaño desordenado. Lo que le pareció extraño a Kat es que tenía los ojos de color violeta. Hubo un momento de pausa, el sombrero parecía decirle algo al chico, pero nadie alcanzo oír, Kat que era la que estaba más cerca alcanzo a escuchar la palabra _"familia"_.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – Grito el sombrero, Kat observo que la mesa donde estaba Harry estallaba en aplausos, Hero se sentó junto a Hermione mientras algunos alumnos le saludaban.

La selección ya casi había acabado, Kat nunca había observado tal espectáculo, los alumnos nerviosos, temblando, incluso hubo uno que se cayó del taburete y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no reírse del pobre. Ya solo quedaban Joshua y ella, se preguntaba a qué hora continuarían cuando el profesor Dumbledore se puso de pie.

- Bienvenidos estudiantes, les explicare la situación de los dos jóvenes que se encuentran frente mío, primero el señor Joshua Armstrong procede de una prestigiosa escuela en Alemania, Durmstrang, y este año se incorporara a Hogwarts en la clases de séptimo, mientras que la señorita Kaitlin Dumbledore… - Dumbledore se vio interrumpido por los murmullos de los estudiantes.

- ¿¡Qué!?

- ¿¡Tu sabias que Dumbledore tenía familia!?

- ¿¡Eso es imposible!?

- ¿¡No se parecen nada!?

Kat simplemente sonrió ante los comentarios, el director cruzo su mirada con la joven preocupado, ella negó suavemente con la cabeza, Dumbledore sonrió y prosiguió – Que también se incorporara en las clases de séptimo. Espero que sean muy bien recibidos por todos ustedes. Ahora, profesora McGonagall, continúe con la selección.

- ¡Dumbledore, Kaitlin!

Kat se acerco al taburete y le fue colocado el sombrero. El sombrero le susurro unas palabras que solo ella logro escuchar, la tomaron por sorpresa _"¿Que acaso es todo lo que guarda mi mente?" _se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras el sombrero le seguía hablando, por un momento miro a Joshua quien también la miraba, al parecer estaba escuchando todo, ella trato inútilmente de sonreír pero no se percato de una lagrima que se le escapo y rodo por su mejilla.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR! – Grito el sombrero al fin, Kat se quito el sombrero y se lo entrego a la profesora, miro a Dumbledore, quien al parecer también había escuchado las palabras del sombrero _"Típico de Dumbledore"_ pensó mientras lo miraba.

"_Estoy bien" _– Le dijo Kat solo moviendo los labios, sin emitir ningún sonido. Dumbledore sonrió tristemente. Ella se dirigía hacia la mesa de Gryffindor cuando algo se lo impidió, Joshua la había sujetado del brazo y la miraba afligido.

- Estoy bien, gracias por preocuparte – Susurro Kat tratando de continuar pero Joshua no la soltaba, todo el salón se había dado cuenta.

- No mientas – Fue lo único que contesto posando su mano en la mejilla de la chica limpiando la lagrima que había derramado – No es necesario que mientas, al menos no a mi – Termino de decir Joshua soltando a Kat, la chica se ruborizo por completo y permaneció inmóvil.

- Srita. Dumbledore, tome asiento – Ordeno McGonagall al ver que aun no se movía, Kat al fin reacciono, se disculpo y fue directo a la mesa de Gryffindor, se sentó al final de esta, desde en medio de la mesa Harry la veía preocupada. Ella volteo a ver a Dumbledore que la veía divertido, nunca se había ruborizado delante de nadie, solo consiguió bajar la cabeza apenada.

- ¡Armstrong, Joshua!

Joshua se acerco y se probó el sombrero, al parecer el sombrero también le susurro algunas cosas, pero su expresión no cambio en ningún momento, solo se limito a observar a Kat y le sonrió. Al final el sombrero grito: _"¡GRYFFINDOR!"_, la mesa de Gryffindor aplaudió y se fue a sentar junto a Hero quien lo saludo alegre. La profesora McGonagall salió con el sombrero por la gran puerta y volvió un minuto después para sentarse en la mesa junto a Dumbledore, este se había puesto de pie y todo el mundo guardo silencio.

- Que comience el banquete

En ese momento aparecieron diferentes clase de platillos por toda la mesa, todos se servían un poco de todo y Kat no fue la excepción. No recordaba nunca haber visto banquete como este, se sentía extremadamente feliz.

Harry, Ron y Hermione veían discretamente a Kat.

- ¿Por qué no nos dijo que era pariente de Dumbledore? – Pregunto Ron

- Ahora que lo pienso, se presento como Kat, verdad – Recordó Hermione mirando a los chicos, ellos afirmaron – Pero nunca nos dijo su apellido

- Esa es la chica con la que estaban en el tren, cierto – Se unió a la conversación Ginny, quien parecía interesa en la joven Dumbledore

- Así es – Afirmo Harry – Pero no sabíamos que era pariente de Dumbledore

- Bueno quizás no lo sea – Dijo simplemente Ron volviendo a comer

- Por favor, Ron. ¿Cuántas personas con el apellido Dumbledore conoces? – Pregunto Ginny de forma sarcástica, al ver el silencio del pelirrojo continuo – Ves, solo ha habido un Dumbledore

- Entonces debemos suponer que si es pariente de Dumbledore – Alego Harry

- Es lo único que podemos hacer por el momento – Aclaro Hermione encogiéndose de hombros – El profesor Dumbledore no ha negado ni afirmado nada, y Kat…

- Tampoco nos ha negado ni confirmado nada – Termino de decir Ginny con la corroboración de Hermione – Entonces, ¿Que propones, Hermione?

- Esperar. Callarse y escuchen – Dijo la chica antes de que cualquiera la interrumpiera – Esperar a que el profesor Dumbledore la presente como su familiar o a que ella afirme ser pariente de Dumbledore.

- Entonces tendremos que esperar – Finalizo de decir Harry con aire desanimado.

El banquete pasó entre juegos y burlas, hasta que oyeron el tintinar de la copa de la profesora McGonagall indicándoles que el director iba a hablar. Todos guardaron silencio.

- Bienvenidos sean a otro año en Hogwarts, solo quisiera recordarles algunas cosas e informarlos de otras.

- Los alumnos de primer año tiene estrictamente prohibido acercarse a los límites del bosque que se encuentra cerca del castillo, esto va también para los alumnos de grados superiores.

- El señor Filch, también me ha pedido recodarles que no está permitido hacer mágica fuera del horario de clase y que los artículos "Sortilegios Weasley" están prohibidos.

- ¿Weasley? – Repetía Kat en un susurro mientras seguía hablando el profesor Dumbledore - ¿Cómo se llamaba el chico pelirrojo del tren? ¿Ron Weasley?

- También tengo otra noticia importante que darles, se trata sobre el maestro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, la clase será impartida por el profesor Snape – Hubo un vitoreo de aplausos por parte de Slytherin y un quejido por parte de la demás mesas – Pero solo las impartirá en las clases de sexto y séptimo año. Mientras que las clases de primero a quinto año serán dadas por la señorita Kaitlin Dumbledore.

- ¿¡QUE!?

Se escucho que alguien gritaba, todos voltearon a ver quien fue la causante del grito, Kat quien se había puesto de pie sorpresivamente al escuchar el anuncio, la mayoría de los maestros miraban extrañados al director, quien solo sonreía al ver el reclamo de la chica. Todos los alumnos también veían la escena sorprendidos.

- Sí, bueno, volviendo al punto - Dijo Dumbledore sin prestar mucha atención a los reclamos de Kat – Las clases serán impartidas por la señorita Kaitlin Dumbledore, espero que sean amables con ella. Suerte, profesora.

Kat solo se desplomo en su asiento sin atreverse a mirar a alguien, no quería contestar ninguna pregunta, no quería escuchar ningún reclamo, no quería recibir la mirada acusadora de nadie, solo quería desaparece. Escucho como el profesor Dumbledore les indicaba a los prefectos que llevaran a los de primero a sus casas. Pero ni con el anuncio se movió.

- Kat, no te preocupes, veras que todo saldrá bien – Consoló Harry quien se había acercado a ella

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto Kat desconcertada al ver que se encontraba a su lado

- El profesor Dumbledore pidió ser amable contigo y Armstrong. Además Hermione me pidió enseñarte el camino a los dormitorios – Respondió Harry con una sonrisa - ¿Tu no sabias nada de ser profesora de DCAO, verdad?

- He sabido que le faltaba maestro, bueno desde hace años se rumorea que siempre falta un profesor para DCAO, que el puesto esta maldito o algo así – Decía Kat haciendo memoria – no lo entiendo, estuve con él la semana pasada para arreglar mis papeles de ingreso nunca me comento nada de nombrarme profesora.

- Entonces no habría sido divertido – Exclamo una voz detrás de los chicos, se trataba de Dumbledore que parecía divertido por la reacción de la chica – Buenas noches chicos, disfrutaron el banquete

- Profesor Dumbledore, ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunto Harry desconcertado alternando su mirada en Kat y el director

- Quería presentarte a Kaitlin, Harry, pero me pareces que ya la conoces – Explico tranquilamente Dumbledore, después dirigió su mirada a Kat – Kaitlin, has disfrutado el banquete, en lo personal, me encanto el pastel de carne…

- Profesor Dumbledore, sin afán de ofender su "interesante" conversación – Corto Kat haciendo énfasis en "interesante", se notaba sumamente molesta – Me podría explicar, ¿Por qué me incorporo como profesora?

- ¡Oh! – Exclamo el profesor haciendo que Kat se impacientara más – De eso también venia a hablarte, podrías hacer el favor de venir mañana a mi despacho, estoy seguro que Harry no tendrá ningún inconveniente en acompañarte – Pregunto esto último viendo a Harry.

- Yo la acompañare – Dijo una voz arrastrando las palabras detrás de ellos, se trataba de Draco seguido de Blaise quien parecía muy feliz. Kat se sorprendió mucho al encontrarlos ahí.

- Estupendo, entonces la espero mañana a las 9:30, srita. Dumbledore – El director paro de momento y miro fijamente a Kat – ¿Sabes lo extraño que resulta llamar a otra persona que tiene tu mismo apellido? – Kat rio ante esto y se despidió del director quien salió despacio del Gran Salón.

- Malfoy

- Potter

Kat volteo rápidamente para encontrarse a Draco y Harry lanzándose miradas asesinas, Blaise al parecer encontraba de lo más divertido la escena.

- ¡Kat, linda! – Exclamo Blaise abrazando fuertemente a la chica que correspondió gustosa el abrazo - ¡Me da tanto gusto verte!

- ¡Blaise, te extrañe tanto! – Afirmo Kat emocionada - ¿Oye siempre son así? – Pregunto en un susurro, ya separada del chico, señalando a Draco y Harry

- Desde primer año – Confeso Blaise cogiendo a Kat por la cintura.

- ¿No crees que deberíamos detenerlos? – Pregunto Kat temiendo que se empezaran a lanzar maldiciones

- Nah… - Resoplo sin prestarles mucha atención – En un momento se les pasara, aunque no lo creas Draco ha madurado.

- ¿Y si no…?

- Entonces piensa en el encantamiento escudo más poderoso que conozcas – Término diciendo con un sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a Kat cosa que no funciono. De repente Harry cansado de la situación se acerco a Kat.

- Me voy a la sala común, ¿vienes Kat?

- En un rato más Harry, quisiera hablar un poco con Blaise y Draco

- Como digas – Dijo Harry fastidiado dejándolos solos

- ¿Entonces sigues siendo igual que antes verdad? – Pregunto Kat volviéndose hacia Draco quien parecía fastidiado también

- A mí también me da gusto verte, Kaitlin – Respondio Draco con cinismo

- Déjalo Kat, ellos son felices así – Contesto Blaise abrazándola por la espalda, ella solo rio

- Entonces, profesora Dumbledore – Empezó Draco en burla a dirigirse a Kat quien solo logro agachar la cabeza ruborizada – ¿Mañana a qué hora paso a recogerla?

- Es cierto – Exclamo Blaise emocionado – Te nombraron profesora, felicidades

- ¿Estás de broma cierto? – Pregunto Kat mirando a Blaise

- Claro – Contesto sonriendo Blaise – Te parece que mañana nos veamos después de tu junta, así pasamos todo el día juntos

- De acuerdo

- Entonces profesora, la acompañamos hasta su dormitorio – Dijo Blaise haciendo una reverencia.

- Ya vale no, ni siquiera entiendo porque me han nombrado como profesora – Empezó a decir caminando hacia la salida – Seguro lo hare fatal

- Creo que lo harás bien

Blaise y Kat voltearon a ver a Draco, sin poder creer lo que oyeron, el solo los miro con una ceja levantada.

- Tienes razón Blaise, ha madurado – Término de decir Kat aun mirando a Draco

- Te lo dije

- ¿Que se supone que significa eso de que he madurado? – Pregunto Draco

- Que has madurado – Respondieron al unísono Kat y Blaise continuando su camino mientras Draco los miraba sin entenderlos.

Harry llego a la Sala Común visiblemente molesto y se sentó en una de las butacas frente a la chimenea. Minutos después visualizo que Hermione y Ron venían a hablar con él.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Kat? – Cuestiono Ron sentándose a lado del moreno

- Esta con Malfoy y Zabini – Dijo directamente Harry sin dejar de ver el fuego

- ¿Y la dejaste con ellos? – Pregunto Hermione, angustiada

- Parecían conocerse desde hace tiempo – Respondió tranquilizando a Hermione – Por cierto, he hablado con el profesor Dumbledore

- ¿Que te ha dicho?

- Solo dijo que quería presentarme a Kat – Dijo sencillamente – Al parecer lo del nombramiento como profesora va en serio. Quería discutir eso con ella, mañana temprano

- Aun sigo sin entender como Dumbledore pondrá a una estudiante como profesora – Confeso Ron desconcertado – Eso es un poco…

- Heterodoxo – Contribuyo Hermione

- Irregular – Corrigió Harry al ver que Ron no había entendido la palabra

- Raro – Termino de decir Ron mirando a ambos

Ambos asintieron ante lo que dijo Ron. Pasaron un rato en silencio cada uno en sus pensamientos, hasta que el bostezo de Hermione los "despertó".

- Bueno, lo mejor será esperar que sucede – Dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie – O quizás sea mejor que le preguntes directamente a Dumbledore

- Por el momento esperaremos, sino queda otra opción le preguntare a Dumbledore – Concluyó Harry caminando hacia el dormitorio – Además también quiero preguntarle algunas cosas sobre la Orden

- Entonces hasta mañana – Se despidió Hermione de los chicos yendo a su habitación

- Harry, no crees que tu y Hermione se están obsesionado con la chica nueva – Cuestiono Ron al moreno antes de entrar a su habitación.

- A ti no te parece raro – Reitero Harry – ¡Que de repente aparezca una chica que hace llamarse Dumbledore!

- Engaña a Hermione (y creo que tampoco la engañas), pero a mí no me engañes – Repuso Ron mirando seriamente a Harry - ¿Qué es lo que ocurre con esa chica?

- Nada, Ron

- Como digas – Dijo el pelirrojo no muy convencido – Pero recuerda que Hermione y yo somos tus amigos, no tienes por qué engañarnos – Termino de decir Ron entrando a la habitación, dejando a Harry solo con sus pensamientos.

Harry sabia que se estaba obsesionando con Kat, pero aun no entendía porque Dumbledore no le había contado nada. _"¿Que acaso no le tenía suficiente confianza?" _se preguntaba constantemente en su mente, le dolía pensar que Director no confiaba en el. Sabía que Ron y Hermione tratarían de comprenderlo, que estarían con él.

- Lo se

Kat se despidió de Blaise y Draco y se fue directo a la torre de Gryffindor, siguiendo las indicaciones de Blaise dio vuelta en un pasillo que resulto que no tenia salida _"Genial, esto es lo que me saco por hacer caso a Blaise" _pensó mientras buscaba a alguien que le indicara donde estaba.

- Perdida, Kaitlin – Pregunto una voz desde el umbral, se trataba de Joshua quien desde el banquete había desaparecido con Hero

- Algo así, y puedes decirme Kat – Contesto esta mirándolo fijamente, ese chico le parecía más extraño, pero también alguien en quien se puede confiar – ¿No deberías estar en los dormitorios?

- Antes quería hablar contigo – Contesto sin apartar su mirada de la chica

- ¿Sobre qué?

- ¿Contestaras todas mis preguntas?

- De acuerdo

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo._

_Si les gusta la historia estare actualizando cada 9, 19, 29 de cada mes._

_Cada 19 subire una nueva historia, ya sea fanfict largo o one-shot_


	2. Conversaciones

Nunca Me Olvides

Capitulo 2

Conversaciones

* * *

Domingo

9:36 AM

- Espero que sea tan amable de darme una explicación, profesor – Exigió seriamente Kaitlin a Dumbledore, se encontraban en el despacho del mismo. Después de su nombramiento como profesora de DCAO, tenía muchas preguntas y solo Dumbledore las contestaría, o al menos eso esperaba.

- Por supuesto, Kaitlin. Es por eso que te cite aquí – Respondió tranquilo el anciano profesor sin apartar su vista de Kat – Por desgracia, el profesor Snape, no puede encargarse de todas las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras porque también tiene que dar Pociones y no pude conseguir suplente para él.

- ¡Pero esta Slughorn! – Cortó Kat – ¡Además de que hay otros profesores que enseñarían gustosos en Hogwarts!

- Después del regreso de Lord Voldemort, Horace se escondió y aun no he podido localizarlo, tú mejor que nadie entenderás la situación.

- La entiendo, profesor – Razono Kat – Lo que no entiendo es, ¿a santo de qué me nombra a mi profesora? ¡Y más cuando solo soy una estudiante!

- Porque Severus y yo creemos, que estas más que capacitada para el cargo.

- En primera: estoy segura de que Snape no está ni enterado de esto – Empezó a reclamar la chica – Y segunda: no pudo decirme algo. Estuve gran parte del verano con usted y no pudo pedir mi opinión, mi consentimiento, tal vez.

- Creía que tú también le llamabas Severus, Kaitlin – Comento el director, Kat frunció el ceño – Entonces te pido ayuda, mientras busco a alguien que sustituya a Severus en Pociones, le ayudaras con las clases de Defensa de 1st. A 5th. Año.

- ¿Tengo otra opción?

- Me parece que no, Kaitlin – Sonrió el anciano, Kat suspiro

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- El profesor Snape te dará los horarios de clase, también un listado de los hechizos que debe aprender cada año. Todo lo demás deberá decidirlo usted, profesora.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo será?

- Cuatro meses

- Perfecto. Después de las vacaciones de navidad dejare de ser profesora – Dijo irónicamente la joven maldiciendo por dentro, Dumbledore solo se limito a verla. Kaitlin dio un profundo suspiro, esto iba a ser más difícil de lo que imagino.

- Kaitlin, respecto a su apariencia… – Comenzó a decir Dumbledore. Kaitlin estaba con unos jeans rotos en conjunto con camiseta blanca bajo una camisa negra abierta arremangada hasta los codos. Traía unos converses negros.

- Si se refiere al cabello, pienso cortármelo pronto – Aclaro Kat tocándose los mechones rojos.

- Y a sus ojos…

- Usted sabe que no se puede hacer nada, y aunque pudiera tampoco lo haría – Término de decir Kat en un susurro.

- Entiendo

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente, diciéndose cosas que no podían expresar con palabras, ambos sonriéndose tristemente. En ese momento tocaron la puerta, ninguno se sobresalto, solo Kat aparto la mirada triste.

- Adelante – Contesto Dumbledore mientras observaba como Kat se frotaba los ojos, limpiado sus lágrimas

- Dumbledore – Saludaron de manera fría desde la puerta, Snape se acercaba al Director con paso decidido pero se detuvo al ver a la joven que lo acompañaba.

- Me alegra que hayas llegado, Severus – Exclamo alegremente Dumbledore – Kaitlin acaba de informarme que aceptara ser profesora adjunta mientras encuentro alguien que te sustituya en Pociones.

- En serio, pensé que la señorita Dumbledore se creía demasiado para el puesto – Repuso Snape con arrogancia – O muy poco para poder desempeñarlo

- No pienses Snape, se te da fatal – Respondió Kat al comentario

- Profesor Snape. Le recuerdo que soy su profesor, srita. Dumbledore

- Por favor, profesores – Intervino Dumbledore mirando a ambos – Severus, necesitare que ayudes a Kaitlin en cualquier duda que tenga. También que supervises sus clases cada cierto tiempo.

Ambos se quedaron callados, asimilando las palabras del director.

- Me está diciendo que ahora necesito… - Empezó a murmurar Kat molesta

- Dumbledore, me estas pidiendo que sea su… - Murmuro Snape, también molesto

- Niñera – Terminaron de decir ambos al unisonó. Callaron al instante y se miraron antipáticamente.

- Me da gusto ver que se siguen llevando bien – Confeso el anciano profesor con una sonrisa, ambos lo miraron incrédulos.

- No tengo tiempo para bromas, Dumbledore – Recalco Snape, irritado

- Yo tampoco, Severus. Así que supervisaras las clases de Kaitlin, y me informaras de sus progresos – Expuso Dumbledore firmemente

- Profesor – Intervino Kat – No creo que haya necesidad de que Snape me supervise, creo poder encárgame de las clases sola.

- Sino lo creyera no te habría nombrado profesora. Aun así quisiera que te supervisara.

- Pero no creo que sea neces…

- Si lo es, Kaitlin – Insistió Dumbledore observándola impasible – Eres solo una estudiante, es posible que los demás alumnos se nieguen a hacerte caso. Necesito que alguien te respalde.

- ¿¡SE DA CUENTA DE LO QUE DICE! – Soltó Kat sin contener su rabia – ¿¡USTED MISMO LO HA DICHO! ¿¡SOY SOLO UNA ESTUDIANTE, Y AUN ASÍ QUIERE PONERME DE PROFESORA!

- Kaitlin Dumbledore – Repuso Dumbledore poniéndose de pie, parecía molesto – Serás profesora adjunta de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante cuatro meses, y el profesor Snape te supervisara. Entendido

Kat simplemente asintió, bajo la cabeza sabiendo que había perdido, apretando fuertemente los puños.

- Dumbledore necesito hablar contigo – Intervino Snape

- Por favor toma asiento – Invito el director amablemente

- Entonces con su permiso me retiro, profesor – Se despidió Kat haciendo una inclinación de cabeza

- Hasta luego, Kaitlin – Respondió Dumbledore, Snape se encontraba callado.

Kaitlin avanzo lentamente hacia la puerta, estaba por abrirla cuando escucho la fría voz de Snape

- La espero en mi oficina hoy a la 4:30, le daré los materiales de clase. Sea puntal, señorita Dumbledore

- Vale – Contesto sin pensar Kat saliendo de la habitación

- Por favor, Severus, te pido que seas amable con ella – Pidió Dumbledore con su habitual tono de voz – También que la cuides

- Puede cuidarse sola, Dumbledore

- Si, a veces olvido lo rápido que crecen. Aun así te pido que la apoyes.

- De acuerdo, Dumbledore – Musito Snape – Despues de todo, no importa cuánto crezca, aun sigue siendo una niña llorona – Dumbledore solo sonrió y a su mente vino el recuerdo de una pequeña Kaitlin llorando porque se cayó al jugar.

10:16 AM

Harry se encontraba en la lechuzeria, tenía a Hedwig consigo. Tenía muchas en que pensar y quería pensarlas solo.

- ¿Hedwig, crees que estoy mal? – Pregunto mientras acariciaba a la blanca lechuza – ¿Estaré equivocado al pensar que el profesor no confía en mí?, sé que Ron tiene razón al decir que estoy obsesionándome con Kat, pero no comprendo porque Dumbledore nunca me hablo de ella – Finalizo mirado a la lechuza, esperando que le diera todas las respuestas, esta solo lo miro con sus grandes ojos ambarinos. Harry embozo una sonrisa – En serio soy idiota, aunque te pregunte mil veces sé que no puedes contestar…

- Pero yo si – Susurro una voz suave, que hizo que Harry se sobresaltara

- Ginny, ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto desconcertado, la chica solo se limito a levantar la mano con la que sostenía una carta - ¿Para quién es?

- No lo sé – Contesto Ginny encogiéndose de hombros – No tiene nombre – Explico mientras le entregaba la carta a Harry.

- ¿La has leído?

- Trate, pero al parecer posee algún encantamiento para que solo la persona a quien se la mandan sea capaz de abrirla

Harry con sumo cuidado inspecciono la carta, era amarillenta y sucia, parecía haber sido escrita hace tiempo. Trato de abrirla pero como dijo Ginny el sobre no cedió.

- ¿Que piensas hacer con ella?

- Ni idea – Confeso la pequeña con una sonrisa – Vine aquí para pensar que hacer con ella, ¿es un buen sitio para pensar, no crees?

- ¿Te llego directamente a ti la carta?

- Sí, pero no pude abrirla – Contesto Ginny mientras acariciaba a Hedwig – Eso significa que no iba dirigida a mi

- Entiendo

- ¿Harry hay algo que te preocupa, verdad? – Empezó a decir Ginny mirando al chico con sus grandes ojos marrones – Y no mientas

- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste?

- Lo siento, pero escuche todo – Se disculpo Ginny, Harry sonrió

- No te preocupes – Consoló sutilmente – Te molesta si me desahogo contigo

- Adelante – Insistió Ginny

- Recuerdas a Kaitlin Dumbledore – Ginny asintió – No sé porque Dumbledore nunca me hablo de ella, ¿Qué acaso no me tenía suficiente confianza?

- Harry, no crees que la situación no está como para mostrarse públicamente

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Que quizás la escondió durante la época oscura – Razono la chica tranquilamente – O quizás Ron algo tenga razón y no sea pariente de Dumbledore

- Descarta la segunda, es imposible – Negó Harry con la cabeza - No creo que esa sea una opción. Aquí no, Ginny – Dijo Harry en un sonido inaudible.

- Quizás…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirando el horizonte, hacia los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Ginny rompió el silencio que los envolvía.

- Creo que te equivocas

- ¿Sobre qué? – Interrogo el joven sin entender

- Dumbledore – Repuso con firmeza volviéndose hacia Harry – El confía plenamente en ti

- ¿Estás segura?

- Totalmente – Concluyo con una sonrisa

- Gracias, Ginny

- ¿Quieres ir a almorzar? – Invito la joven yendo a las escaleras de la torre

- Claro – Respondió sonriente Harry, también bajando las escaleras. De momento paro y se quedo observándola.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto la pelirroja viendo que Harry no caminaba

- Es solo que… - Empezó a decir el joven, Ginny lo veía sin entenderlo – La carta, ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella?

- ¿Te parece si la guardamos por un tiempo?

Ambos se sonrieron, al parecer sin darse cuenta habían encontrado un lugar en cual pasar un momento agradable, y a alguien con quien habla cuando las demás personas no pudieran ayudarlos, cuando sintieran que nadie pudiera entenderlos.

- Vale

- ¿Qué tal tu reunión? – Pregunto Draco a Kat tapándole el sol

Draco estaba con unos vaqueros negros con una camisa de manga larga a juego, llevaba unas deportivas.

Se encontraban a orillas del lago, Kat estaba tumbada en el césped viendo hacia el cielo. Despues de su cita con Dumbledore, se suponía que vería a Blaise, pero lo encontró coqueteando con una chica de quinto y prefirió irse a otro lugar.

- ¿Sabes lo que está haciendo Blaise en este momento? – Pregunto Kat sin abrir los ojos.

- Seguramente coqueteando con alguna chica – Contesto Draco sin darle importancia, sentándose a su lado.

- ¿Lo hace muy seguido?

- ¿Coquetear? – Cuestiono el rubio – Varias veces por semana. Tiene fama de conquistador, sabes.

- Ya veo – Concluyo Kat dando un profundo suspiro

- ¿Y entonces, que tal tu cita con el viejo?

- Me nombro profesora adjunta por los próximos cuatro meses – Respondió Kat sentándose apoyando su mentón en las rodillas – Snape me supervisara durante ese tiempo

- ¿Y no estás feliz? – Pregunto Draco

- Sabes lo que dijo para justificar que Snape me vigilara. "Eres solo una estudiante, es posible que los demás alumnos se nieguen a hacerte caso. Necesito que alguien te respalde"

- ¿Te molesto? – Indago Draco mirándola discretamente

- Al principio, hasta le reclame – Dijo Kat sonrojándose un poco – Despues me di cuenta de que tenia razon. Dumbledore siempre tiene razon – Sonrió al decir esto

- Entonces serás profesora. Pues felicidades – Le dijo el rubio tumbándose en el césped.

- Gracias – Sonrió Kat – Aunque solo será por un tiempo. Lo odio

- ¿Ser profesora?

- Aparte – Comento con la mirada perdida en el lago – El que Dumbledore siempre tenga la razon. Es frustrante

- No eres la única – Dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, sacudiéndose los vaqueros un poco - ¿Quieres almorzar? – Le tendió una mano invitando a pararse

- Claro – Kat sonrió tomando la mano de Draco

- Sigues igual de escuálida que antes – Comento el rubio haciendo enrojecer a la joven – Además de enana

- ¡Cállate albino! – Grito Kat caminando rápido dejando a Draco varios metros atrás

10:25AM

- ¿¡Donde estaban! ¡Los buscamos por todos lados! – Les grito Hermione preocupada al ver acercase a Harry y Ginny a la mesa de Gryffindor

- ¿Para que nos buscabas? – Pregunto Harry sentándose al lado de Ron, frente a Hermione – ¿Ocurrió algo?

- McGonagall te estaba buscando, al parecer Dumbledore quiere hablarte – Contesto Ron antes de que Hermione les volviera a regañar – Dijo que queria verte en su despacho esta tarde

- ¿Y por eso estabas preocupada, Hermione? – Cuestiono sorprendido Harry

- Bueno, es que…

- Parece que no somos los únicos que llegan tarde – Corto Ginny señalando hacia la entrada del Gran Salón, todos voltearon para encontrar que a Kat conversando animadamente con Draco.

- ¡No puedo creer que se junte con ese hurón! – Exclamo Ron viendo como Kat hablaba muy alegre con Malfoy - ¡Será mejor que la tengamos vigilada!

- No exageres, Ron, solo está hablando con Malfoy – Dijo Ginny sirviéndose un poco de jugo

- Ginny, me temo que esta vez Ron tiene algo de razon – Dijo Hermione – Será mejor que tengamos vigilada a Kaitlin

- ¡HERMIONE! – Exclamaron atónitos Harry y Ginny

- ¡¿COMO QUE TEMES! – También exclamo Ron, pero nadie le presto atención

- Créanme, yo sé lo que digo – Expreso firmemente mientras veía a su mente la escena que presencio ayer por la noche.

_Hermione se encontraba camino a los baños, estaba por doblar un pasillo cuando escucho unas voces._

_- ¿No deberías estar en los dormitorios? – Pregunto extrañada Kaitlin a Joshua._

_- Antes quería hablar contigo – Contesto Joshua sin apartar su mirada de la chica_

_De inmediato Hermione reconoció la voz Kaitlin, se escondió detrás de una columna y trato de ver quien era la otra persona. Kaitlin y Joshua no se percataron de su presencia._

_- ¿Sobre qué? – Cuestiono Kat sin inmutarse_

_- ¿Contestaras todas mis preguntas? _

_- De acuerdo_

_Hermione escucho con atención cada palabra, no podía creer que Kaitlin tuviera ese pasado, y menos que la razon por la que había venido a Hogwarts era por Harry. Aun no entendía los motivos, pero no permitiría que alguien lastimara a sus amigos. _

_Apenas escucho como se quedaban en silencio, corrió directo a los dormitorios tratando de idear una manera de alejar a Harry de Kat, sin decirle lo que había escuchado._

- Hermione, en serio, ustedes dos están exagerando – Exclamo Harry señalándolos – A mí tampoco me agrada Malfoy, pero no es para alejarnos de todas las personas con quienes se relacione.

- Harry – Comenzó Hermione mirando directo a los ojos al joven – Promete que no trataras de acercarte a Kaitlin, por lo menos hasta que Dumbledore te diga algo…

- ¿Que me tendría que decir Dumbledore? – Corto Harry sin entender la preocupación de la castaña

- Harry, prométemelo

- Pero…

- ¡Harry!

- De acuerdo – Acepto tratando de no alterar mas a Hermione – Aunque no entienda el porqué

- ¡Hola Kat! – Saludo animadamente Blaise, al verlo la chica se molesto - ¿Qué ocurre?

- En serio que eres idiota – Dijeron a la vez Kat y Draco moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

- ¿Y ahora que hice? – Pregunto Blaise sin comprender, ninguno le contesto.

- ¿Te sientas con nosotros, Kaitlin? – Pregunto Draco volviéndose hacia la chica, ignorando las quejas de Blaise.

- No habrá problemas – Cuestiono mirando hacia la mesa de profesores – Despues de todo soy de Gryffindor y es la mesa de Slytherin.

- No te preocupes, Kat. Mientras no sean cenas importantes, como la de selección, te puedes sentar en cualquier mesa – Respondió Blaise tratando de ganarse una sonrisa por parte de la chica – Además es el almuerzo, no importa tanto.

Kat volvió a mirar con desconfianza hacia la mesa de profesores, no queria empezar mal. Draco se percato de esto.

- ¿Miedo, Kaitlin? – Dijo en tono desafiante Draco – Nunca antes te importaron las reglas

- No es miedo, solo precaución – Se justifico Kat – Y aun siguen sin importarme las reglas

- Demuéstralo – Reto Draco extendiendo una mano, indicándole sentarse junto a Blaise. Kat miro por última vez hacia los profesores, y muy decida tomo asiento frente a Blaise. Draco se sentó a su lado.

- Bueno, ¿me piensa decir por que estaban enojados conmigo? – Pregunto Blaise después de un rato de silencio por parte de Kat y Draco.

- ¿Dónde estabas en la mañana? – Pregunto Kat sin mirarlo, tomando un poco de agua

- Estaba en… ah… ya sé por dónde van los tiros – Exclamo Blaise dándose un golpe en la frente – Me viste con esa chica de quinto…

- Y lo admites – Exclamo Kat señalando a Blaise - ¡Increíble!

- Das la impresión de estar celosa, Kaitlin – Apunto Draco sin mirar a ninguno, Kat se sonrojo y miro con odio al rubio.

- ¡NO SON CELOS! – Grito haciendo que varios alumnos voltearan a verla – No son celos – Volvió a decir esta vez mas calmada – Es solo que no me gusta que le des esperanzas a las chicas sino sientes nada por ellas.

- ¿Chicas? – Repitió confundido el moreno, entonces vio como Draco reprimía una pequeña risa – ¿Qué le dijiste Draco? – Pregunto seriamente

- Nada importante – Contesto este tranquilo – Solo que tenías fama de conquistador, y que coqueteas con las chicas varias veces por semana

- Lo sabia – Blaise cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente. Volvió a abrirlos y miro detenidamente a Kat – Solo para que sepas, no tengo fama de conquistador, el si – Señalo a Draco – Y esa chica, es cierto ella me estaba coqueteado, yo no.

- ¿Por qué ella te…?

- Quizás por ser el único heredero de una bruja cuyos últimos 7 maridos, extremadamente ricos, murieron dejándole toda su fortuna. Kaitlin piensa, no eras tan tonta ni ingenua – Blaise se veía sumamente molesto después de todo, tenia razon, ninguna chica lo miraría al él sino a la enorme fortuna que tenia detrás.

- Blaise, yo… - Trato de decir la chica, pero Draco le paro. Era mejor no tocar ciertos temas.

- No importa Kat, pero por favor – Dijo tomando la mano de la chica – Nunca le hagas caso a Draco si dice algo sobre mí – Le suplico Blaise, tratando de retomar su expresión de siempre. La chica solo sonrió.

- De acuerdo – Le contesto Kat, después le dio un golpe en el brazo a Draco – Y tú no vuelvas a engañarme.

- Es que eres fácil de engañar – Comento Draco haciendo que Blaise sonriera afirmando con la cabeza.

- ¿Y tu que haces en mi lugar? – Cuestiono enojada una voz detrás de Kaitlin. Ella volteo solo para encontrarse con una chica de unos 17 años, morena y con ropa bastante atrevida. _"Tiene cara de perro…" _pensó Kaitlin al verla. La chica la observo con desdén – Y bien, ¿Qué hace esta estúpida Gryffindor en mi lugar?

- Pansy, este sitio no es tuyo – Defendió Blaise – Y no la llames estúpida

- Aun no me contestas, ¿Qué hace una Gryffindor en la mesa? – Volvió a preguntar Pansy, con voz chillona

- A ti no tiene porque importante que hace ella aquí – Intervino Draco cansado por la actitud de la morena

- Pero Drake… - Dijo la chica con voz empalagosa, Kat se sorprendió al escuchar como habían llamado a Draco.

- Y no me digas Drake – Amenazo mirando a Pansy, esta dio un par de pasos hacia atrás asustada – Mira, ahí te hablan tus admiradores, porque no vas con ellos

Pansy no tuvo mas opción que hacer caso, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada llena de odio a Kaitlin, esta solo se escondió detrás de Draco, aunque la chica le parecía estúpida y superficial, también peligrosa.

- Parece que ya tienes una enemiga en puerta, Kat – Comento Blaise

- ¿Quién es ella? – Pregunto la joven ignorando el último comentario

- Pansy Parkinson – Contesto Draco – No le des importancia.

- Kat, Kat – Le llamo Blaise en un susurro para que le acercara, esta obediente lo hizo – Aunque ponga cara de que poco le importa, la verdad es que por poco se compromete con Pansy. ¿No es así, "Drake"?

Kat apenas escucho el nombre, rompió en carcajadas. Draco miro furioso a Blaise, el solo se encogió de hombros _"Por mentirle sobre mí a Kat", _le musito sonriendo. Draco solo suspiro.

- ¿Ya terminaste, Kaitlin? – Pregunto Draco viendo que seguía riéndose

- Lo siento, es que… - Empezó a decir la chica limpiándose los ojos - ¿Por qué Drake?

- Y no has escuchado el de "hurón albino". Es una gran historia – Comento Blaise inocentemente haciendo reír mucho mas a Kat.

- Blaise, hazle un favor a la humanidad y cállate – Ordeno Draco furioso, Blaise le hizo una seña a Kat indicándole que se fueran, esta le siguió.

- Mira, cuando estábamos en cuarto año - Empezó a decir Blaise yendo de la mano con Kat hacia la salida – Llegó un nuevo profesor y…

- ¡BLAISE ZABINI CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA! – Grito Draco mientras Blaise huida junto con Kat. Draco los siguió con pesadez.

4:39PM

Kat se encontraba frente al despacho de Snape, había llegado ya hace varios minutos pero aun no tenía el valor para entrar. Por cuarta vez intento tocar la puerta pero se detuvo a medio camino. _"Vamos, Kaitlin, tu puedes…", _se dijo internamente mientras volvía a tocar la puerta.

- Adelante – Contestaron desde adentro. Kat abrió la puerta despacio, solo para encontrarse a la lúgubre presencia de Snape, sentado, viéndola seriamente – Llega tarde, srita. Dumbledore.

- Lo lamento – Se disculpo sutilmente acercándose a él.

- Espero que sea más puntual en sus clases – Comento poniéndose de pie. Se acerco a un armario y empezó a sacar algunos libros y pergaminos. Despues de un momento volvió a su escritorio – Como bien sabe, será la encargada de dar la clase de DCAO a los grupos de primero a quinto – Kat asintió pensando _"Porque me lo tienen que repetir tanto"._ Snape solo la miro brevemente – Aquí tiene todo lo que necesita para dar una buena clase – Le dijo mostrándole los libros y pergaminos que había sacado previamente – Por órdenes del director, iré a supervisarla cada cierto tiempo, pondré un examen al mes para ver la mejoría que tienen los alumnos – Kat volvió a asentir – Supongo que eso es todo. Puede retirarse – Finalizo Snape para volver al armario, revisando algunos otros pergaminos.

- Disculpe – Le dijo Kat, Snape volteo a verla – ¿Está de acuerdo en que sea profesora?

- Fueron órdenes de Dumbledore…

- No me está contestando – Le corto fastidiada - ¿Estás de acuerdo en que sea profesora? – Le volvió a preguntar viéndolo fijamente

- ¿Que espera que le diga señorita? – Le pregunto de vuelta devolviéndole la mirada – Si; me tiene maravillado que sea profesora adjunta. No; me molesta que una persona sin conocimientos suficientes se quede con gran parte del puesto que yo pelee por años. ¿Qué respuesta espera Kaitlin?

- La verdadera, pero déjelo… – Contesto tomando los libros y pergaminos, yendo hacia la puerta – Ya me ha contestado lo suficiente – Finalizo saliendo de la habitación. Snape suspiro cansinamente para después continuar revisando los pergaminos.

Harry se dirigía con rapidez hacia el despacho del director, tenias muchas dudas y queria que Dumbledore se las contestara. Llego de inmediato a la gárgola que custodiaba la entrada, pero paso por alto un pequeño detalle: no sabía la contraseña.

- Pastel de Limón – Dijo recordando la antigua contraseña. Por un momento pareció que la estatua se movía, pero al parecer su vista lo engaño, la roca permanecía inmóvil.

Harry cerró los ojos y suspiro profundamente, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, aun quedando frente a la estatua. Dio otro profundo suspiro y empezó a gritar todas las cosas dulces que conocía – Pay de manzana… Mermelada de frambuesa… Grageas de todos los sabores… Regaliz negro… Chocolatinas… Ranas de Chocolate… Caramelo de Limón… Pastel de Calabaza… Plumas de azúcar… Cucarachas…

Termino de decir sin aliento. Cansado se sentó en cuclillas aun mirando la estatua, tenía que pensar en otra contraseña. _"¿Qué clase de dulces le gustan a Dumbledore?"_ pensó viendo detenidamente la gárgola, ladeando un poco la cabeza, _"Le gustan los dulces muggles, eso es seguro, pero… ¿Y si la contraseña no son dulces?"_ se replanteo después de un rato. Si ese era el caso, estaba perdido; la contraseña podría ser cualquier cosa. Suspiro derrotado.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto una voz detrás de él. Harry sorprendido, dio un brinco hacia el frente levantándose del suelo. Miro de donde provenía la voz y encontró a Kat, con varios libros y pergaminos en brazos. Ella solo le sonrió.

- ¿Y esos libros?

- Me los acaba de dar Snape, para las clases de DCAO – Explico viéndolos brevemente – Entonces, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tengo una cita con Dumbledore – Le dijo volviendo su vista hacia la gárgola – Pero no se la contraseña

- ¿Has pensado en dulces? – Le pregunto acercándose un poco – El Director es gran fanático de ellos.

- Si, pero ninguno que conozco funciona – Reconoció viéndola un momento, después recordó que ella había estado aquí esta mañana, ella sabia la contraseña – ¿Kat sabes la contraseña? – La chica asintió – ¿Me la puedes decir? – Pregunto esperanzado el chico. La chica se encogió de hombros, se acerco un poco a la estatua y la miro con detenimiento.

- Caramelo de Nuez – Dijo después de un rato, la estatua empezó a moverse dejando ver la escalera de caracol que resguardaba – Servido, señor – Le contesto Kat sujetando mejor los libros, dejándolo solo.

- Te debo una, Kaitlin – Le grito el chico en forma de agradecimiento, esta solo levanto una mano en señal de despedida.

Harry subió ágilmente las escaleras y en segundos se encontró frente a la puerta del Director, toco tres veces y espero a que le dieran una respuesta.

- Adelante – Dijeron desde adentro, Harry entro lentamente y se encontró con el viejo director mirando por la ventana. Ambos se sonrieron – Hola Harry, me alegra que hayas llegado, empezaba a preguntarme si habías recibido mi mensaje.

- Lamento la demora – Se disculpo el chico con una mano en la nuca – Es que tuve algunos problemas con la gárgola.

- Entiendo, entiendo. Por favor toma asiento – Le invito el profesor caminando hacia su escritorio. Harry se acerco y se sentó frente al director – ¿Deseas tomar algo?

- No, gracias. Profesor… - Harry cambio su expresión a seria - ¿Cómo van las cosas en la Orden?

- Hacemos todo lo que podemos, Harry – Dijo el anciano calmado – No ha habido ningún movimiento por parte de Voldemort, pero de sus mortifagos no puedo decir lo mismo.

- ¿Ha habido otros ataques? – Pregunto el joven alarmado

- Me temo que si – El anciano suspiro y continuo – Ataques en diferentes puntos de Inglaterra, hacia muggles y nacidos de muggles. Hemos parado varios intentos, pero aun somos pocos dada la fuerza destructiva del enemigo.

- Lo entiendo – Comento el joven bajando la mirada

- Pero no es para eso que te he llamado, Harry. Al menos no, en parte.

- ¿A que se refiere? – Cuestiono intrigado Harry

- A partir de este momento, estarás recibiendo clases particulares por diferentes personas, aquí en Hogwarts. Para prepararte para la batalla.

- ¿Batalla?

- Harry, debes entender algo – El profesor se acomodo mejor en su asiento y miro seriamente a Harry – Por mas que me moleste decir esto, estamos en guerra. Una guerra contra Lord Voldemort.

- Lo sé, profesor – Comento Harry apretando fuertemente los puños

- Por lo mismo, es necesario prepararte lo mejor posible

- ¿Quiénes serán las personas que me entrenen?

- El primero seré yo – Harry no pudo evitar sorprenderse

- ¿U-usted? ¿Usted va a entrenarme?

- Te molesta, Harry – El chico negó enérgicamente, Dumbledore sonrió – Bueno, mas que entrenarte tendremos algunas conversaciones.

- ¿Solo conversaciones? – Dijo el chico desilusionado

- Pero no te desilusiones, muchacho. Estas conversaciones te van a ser muy útiles en batallas futuras – Le reprendió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué clase de conversaciones? – El director se paró de su asiento y se acerco lentamente a un armario, lo abrió dejando mostrar una vasija de piedra con algunas runas talladas en ella - ¿El pensadero?

- Precisamente, Harry – Le dijo el profesor, sumergió con cuidado una mano en el líquido plateado y con suavidad dejo que este escurriera entre sus dedos – Te mostrare el pasado de aquellas personas que te ayudaran en esta guerra. También, de aquellas personas que tendrás que derrotar.

- Voldemort

- Si, pero llamémosle Tom, Harry – Dijo con una sonrisa triste – Despues de todo ese es su verdadero nombre.

- Profesor… - Harry se puso de pie, quedando cara a cara con el anciano – ¿Usted cree que podamos derrotarlo? ¿Qué _yo_ pueda derrotarlo?

- No lo sé, Harry... no lo sé.

* * *

**_Bueno este es el segundo capitulo, se me hizo eterno la verdad: falta de inspiración, trabajos de la universidad, el no saber que rumbo quería que tomara la historia._**

**_Pero creo que ya me estoy metiendo mas, y decidiré continuarla hasta el final._**

**_Bueno como pueden ver este capitulo se centra en Kaitlin, lo se, no es bueno, pero no se apuren después de esto la historia ya se centrara en Harry y como tiene que batallar en esta guerra, y Kaitlin quedara como un personaje mas. Es que quería que vieran como se relacionaba Kaitlin con los demás, a Harry ya lo conocemos de sobra, pero a Kaitlin, no. Eso es todo si tienen alguna duda, no duden en expresarmela con guste les respondere._**

**_Bueno, esto. See ya._**

**_Angel._**


	3. Primeros Días

**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling**

**Lo unico que es mio es la historia y todos los OC de mi mente ociosa  
****Espero que les guste. :)**

* * *

Nunca me olvides

Capitulo 3

Primeros Días

* * *

Harry miraba por tercera vez el techo de su habitación, aun no podía sacar de su cabeza la conversación que tuvo con Dumbledore.

- _Una guerra…_ - Penso cerrando los ojos, suspirando profundamente. De repente escucho varios ruidos, giro la cabeza y observo cómo sus demás compañeros empezaban a levantarse para ir a desayunar, prefirió saltárselo. Se cubrió completamente con las sabanas, simulando estar dormido.

- Harry – Le llamo Ron sacudiéndolo un poco – Despierta, Harry – No obtuvo respuesta. El pelirrojo suspiro – Te guardare algo para que comas, ¿vale? – Le dijo para salir de la habitación, dejándolo solo.

Al percibir que la habitación estaba en completo silencio, Harry se incorporo lentamente, quedando sentado en la cama y observo con sumo cuidado cada rincón del cuarto; su forma circular, las camas, las cortinas escarlatas que ondeaban de los anaqueles, en serio iba a extrañar todo esto. Estuvo así un buen rato, hasta que vio entrar a Ron con un par de panes en mano.

- Buenos días, Harry – Le dijo entregándole uno de los panes – Sera mejor que te levantes pronto, tenemos junta con McGonagall – Mordió su pan – Hoy es el gran dia – Comento emocionado

- En un momento – Le contesto sentándose en la orilla de la cama. Se levanto con pesadez, tomo algunas prendas de vestir y se dirigió sin prisas al baño. Recordó que hoy era el dia en que tendrían que decidir junto con McGonagall la carrera que tomarían después de salir de Hogwarts. El ya había decidido, desde quinto año, convertirse en auror, esa idea se había apoderado por completo de él. Pero después de la conversación con Dumbledore, no estaba tan seguro.

Salió del baño, ya vestido, y se dirigió con rapidez a la sala común. Se encontró con todos los alumnos de séptimo agrupados, busco con la vista a Ron y Hermione, los encontró en unas de las butacas junto a la chimenea, conversando animadamente con Ginny.

- ¿No deberías estar en clases, Ginny? – Pregunto acercándose a ellos

- Tengo tiempo – Le respondió con una sonrisa

- ¿McGonagall?

- Llegara en un momento, fue por unos papeles – Contesto Hermione mirando brevemente su reloj.

- Entonces… - Ginny se enderezó un poco su butaca - ¿Qué piensan hacer una vez salgan de Hogwarts? – Cuestiono viéndolos con entusiasmo

Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio viéndose mutuamente, la verdad es que aunque tenían claro que querían hacer en el futuro no se sentía aun seguros de querer decirlo a las personas. Fue Hermione, la primera en hablar.

- Pensé que una carrera en el Ministerio, no estaría mal – Comento fingiendo naturalidad

- En el Ministerio… - Repitió Ginny pensativa - Querer cambiar al mundo desde joven, que ambiciosa Hermione

- No es querer cambiar al mundo… es solo ayudarlo… un poco… – Corrigió la castaña algo apenada por el comentario – Y mas en estos tiempos de crisis – La pelirroja sonrió

- No necesitas justificarte, Herms, sabes que te apoyo – Dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro - ¿Y ustedes, que harán? – Volvió a cuestionar viendo que los chicos permanecían callados - ¿Ron?

- Ser auror – Contesto seriamente - ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunto viendo que la expresión de los demás - ¿Creen que no puedo?

- No en realidad - Admitió Ginny encogiéndose de hombros – Es solo que lo dijiste muy serio

- Es un trabajo serio después de todo – Dijo Ron otra vez serio – Capturar criminales no es un trabajo cualquiera, arriesgas tu vida cada minuto.

- Me sorprende que estés al tanto de los riesgos que correrías al convertirte en auror – Comento Hermione – Y me alegra – Y le dedico una sonrisa al joven que lo hizo sonrojarse un poco

- Si, así no cometerás ninguna estupidez. Como tratar de hacerte el héroe o algo similar – Opino Ginny - ¿Y tu Harry, algo para el futuro?

- Aun no estoy muy seguro, Ginny – Mintió el joven, la verdad es que aun tenía muchas dudas para el futuro. _Una guerra_… Se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, haciéndole imposible pensar en otra cosa – Quisiera pensarlo un poco más.

- Pero, Harry… Pensé que…

- ¡JOVENES DE SÉPTIMO AÑO, ACERQUESE POR FAVOR! – Llamo de repente la profesora McGonagall cortando la conversación de los chicos

- Parece que esa es mi señal – Comento Ginny poniéndose de pie y colocando la mochila en su hombro – Los veo en la comida, supongo – Se despidió y salió con rapidez por el retrato de la pared.

Todos los chicos se empezaron a reunir en torno a la profesora, esta al ver que tenía su total atención decidió que era el momento de continuar.

- Buenos días, jóvenes – Un saludo en conjunto fue la respuesta – Es para mi un honor recibirlos, en este, su último curso en Hogwarts. Como saben desde quinto año, ustedes sean estado preparando para el futuro; pues esta es su última prueba, los EXTASIS.

- ¿Cómo tomaremos las materias este año, profesora? – Pregunto una chica de cabello cobrizo que estaba al frente

- Los horarios, al igual que el año pasado, serán realizados de forma personal. Los iré llamando y les asignare sus materias – Dijo la profesora en respuesta – Hay otra cosa mas que queria comentarles, es cierto que muchos de ustedes ya decidieron que quieren hacer una vez salgan de Hogwarts, me da gusto, veo grandes promesas para nuestra comunidad mágica – Comento viendo a los alumnos significativamente – Pero deberán saber que después de presentar sus EXTASIS es posible que les lleguen otras ofertas…

- ¿Ofertas de Trabajo? – Pregunto Seamus intercambiando miradas con Dean, este se encogió de hombros

- Exactamente, señor Finnigan – Puntualizo McGonagall – Ustedes acaban los estudios mes y medio antes que los demás, dentro de ese lapso les llegaran diversas ofertas de trabajo, dependiendo de que tan buenas hayan sido sus notas en los EXTASIS – Dijo en tono severo – Así podrán replantarse si quieren seguir o no adelante con la carrera que escogieron previamente.

- ¿Cuántas ofertas recibe un alumno normal? – Pregunto Hermione levantando la mano, llamando la atención de muchos

- No puedo darle un numero de exacto, señorita Granger – Hermione bajo la mano lentamente – Aunque la mayoría recibe de 4 a 6 ofertas. – Algunos alumnos se vieron esperanzados con la respuesta – Bueno entonces, si no hay ninguna otra duda, empezare con la autorización horarios. Pasen a mi despacho en cuanto los llame: ¡ABRAHAMS, NICOLE!

La chica de pelo cobrizo que había hablado antes paso al frente y entro al despacho de la profesora. 10 minutos después, la chica salía sonriente y con seguridad se dirigió a su próxima clase.

- ¡ARMSTRONG, JOSHUA!

El joven de tez sutilmente bronceada y cabello negro desordenado estaba recargado en la pared sin hablar con nadie, al escuchar su llamado todos lo vieron interrogantes pero volvieron a sus conversaciones un segundo después. Joshua tomo su mochila y paso al despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

- Buenos días, profesora – Saludo este cerrando la puerta tras de si

- Buenos días, Armstrong. Tome asiento, por favor – Pidió señalando una silla frente suya, el joven obedeció – Quisiera darle la bienvenida a Gryffindor, espero que los demás alumnos lo traten como a uno mas de esta casa. ¿No ha tenido problemas en acoplarse?

- No, profesora. Todos han sido muy amables

- Me da gusto. Tengo entendido que antes estudiaba en Durmstrang y que por motivos personales tuvo que cambiar de colegio – Verifico la profesora revisando uno de los pergaminos – Tales motivos ya me los comento el profesor Dumbledore previamente, por lo que cualquier problema que tenga no dude en acudir a mí.

- Gracias – Dijo Joshua con una inclinación de cabeza – Vendré directo a usted en caso de algún dilema.

- Correcto. Bueno volviendo al horario. Hay alguna carrera que quisiera estudiar al finalizar Hogwarts.

- La verdad es que aun no tengo ningún oficio en mente – Admitió el joven apenado

- En ese caso desea cursar todos los EXTASIS posibles – Prosiguió la profesora revisando una vez mas el pergamino

- Si, usted ha dicho que al final nos llegaran ofertas – La profesora asintió – Quisiera esperar hasta entonces para decidir

- Una decisión sensata. Entonces es Encantamientos, Runas Antiguas, Pociones y Transformaciones, espero un buen desempeño en mi clase – Joshua asintió – También Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbologia, Aritmancia e Historia de la Magia. Estas son las materias que paso al presentar los exámenes aquí en Inglaterra.

- Si

- Es bien sabido que en Durmstrang enseñan Artes Oscuras – Minerva vio al chico seriamente – ¿Qué calificación obtenía?

- Supera las Expectativas, profesora – Contesto el joven – En realidad, no hay mucha diferencia a mis calificaciones anteriores.

- Ya veo – Dijo regresando su vista al pergamino – Entonces desea cursar los EXTASIS de estas materias.

- Excepto Historia de la Magia, la verdad es que nunca me ha gustado esa materia – Confeso Joshua pasando una mano por su nuca

- Entiendo – Tomo un trozo de pergamino en blanco y le dio un par de golpecitos con la punta de la varita – Aquí tienes – Dijo entregándole el horario con la información

- Gracias – Agradeció Joshua tomando el pergamino, tomo su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta

- Señor Armstrong – Llamo la profesora antes de que saliera – Quisiera recordarle que ahora se encuentra en Hogwarts, y aquí hay ciertas reglas que quizás en Durmstrang consideren de otra manera…

- No se preocupe profesora, entiendo bien en donde me encuentro – Le dijo sin verla – No causare ningún tipo de problemas, puede estar tranquila – Dijo esto último sonriéndole con algo de tristeza – Con su permiso

Joshua salió del despacho dejando a la profesora McGonagall con un dejo de preocupación encima, le inquietaba que fuera a cometer alguna tontería por haber sido estudiante de Durmstrang, _"No creo que nos cause ningún inconveniente, Minerva"_ le había dicho Dumbledore después de contarle los motivos de su traslado, pero aun con eso no estaba del todo segura. Dio un profundo suspiro, se reacomodo sus lentes y decidió continuar.

- ¡BROWN, LAVENDER! – Dijo con voz clara, la chica en cuestión no tardo mucho para entrar a su despacho y tomar asiento. Lavender salió 5 minutos después con la autorización para cursar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Transformaciones. Así fue pasando las entrevistas la profesora durante un rato.

Varios alumnos ya habían decidido con exactitud que estudiar y no tuvo que hablar tanto con ellos, solo les daba el horario y les deseaba suerte. Tomo nuevamente el pergamino con los nombres y se sorprendió al ver quien seguía, otra preocupación que la inquietaba enormemente.

- ¡DUMBLEDORE, KAITLIN! – Llamo la profesora, todos los alumnos se quedaron en silencio y vieron interrogantes a la joven. Kaitlin se encontraba sentada en las escaleras completamente sola. Dio un pequeño suspiro e ignorando las miradas curiosas de los demás, tomo su mochila y entro al despacho de McGonagall

- Buen dia – Saludo Kaitlin acercándose al escritorio de la profesora

- Señorita Dumbledore – Saludo la profesora – Tome asiento – La joven obedeció – Antes que nada deseo darle la bienvenida a Gryffindor, espero que se sienta cómoda y sea bien recibida por los demás alumnos.

- Gracias profesora

- Bueno – Prosiguió volviendo su vista al pergamino – ¿Algún plan para el futuro?

- Ninguno – Dijo cortante, la profesora la vio extrañada

- ¿No hay ningún oficio que le llame la atención? – Replantó una vez más

- Aun no estoy muy segura de que quiero para el futuro – Reconoció Kaitlin sonando un poco mas afable – Ahora solo estoy preocupada por acabar el colegio

- Entiendo – Dijo Minerva reacomodándose sus lentes – Supongo, entonces, que tomara todos los EXTASIS autorizados, verdad

- Si

- Entonces Encantamientos, Herbologia, Runas Antiguas, Transformaciones, Pociones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Enumero la profesora sin apartar la vista del pergamino - ¿De acuerdo? – Kaitlin asintió – Acto seguido tomo un horario en blanco, le dio un golpe con la varita y se lo entrego a la joven.

- Gracias

- Señorita Dumbledore, ¿se encuentra usted bien? – Pregunto McGonagall quitándose las gafas

- Perfecta – Contesto extrañada - ¿No me ve?

- Perdón, creo que no me explique bien. ¿Cómo está tomando lo de su nombramiento? – Rectifico juntando sus manos encima del escritorio

- Aun pienso que es un error – Confeso Kaitlin dejando escapar un suspiro - ¿Usted sabia de esto?

- El director comento que habría un maestro adjunto para la materia – Dijo la profesora – En lo personal pensé que sería algún auror recién graduado de la academia sin trabajo, pero al parecer estaba equivocada

- ¿Está de acuerdo con esto? – Se aventuro a preguntar la joven, temerosa

- Me encuentro sorprendida no pienso negarlo, y opino que es una decisión apresurada, dada su edad – Señalo congruentemente – Pero si el profesor Dumbledore la nombro, es porque la considera adecuada para el puesto.

- Gracias, supongo…– Contesto tímidamente

- No tiene porque no darlas. Solo espero que muestre respeto al puesto que se le ha otorgado – Se volvió a colocar las gafas viéndola severamente

- Lo hare, no se preocupe

- En ese caso cualquier duda que tenga como profesora, espero que se auxilie en mí o en el profesor Snape – Un profundo suspiro salió de la boca de la joven – ¿Algún problema?

_- Muchos… – _Penso por un segundo_ – _Ninguno profesora – Mintió Kaitlin de inmediato – Es solo que… - La profesora la vio interrogante – ¿Qué clase de autoridad tengo como profesora?

- Como cualquier otro profesor, aunque con mayor responsabilidad – Le advirtió sin apartar la mirada – Tendrá el derecho dar o quitar puntos, también castigar a los alumnos, siempre y cuando lo crea necesario

- Ya veo – Dijo – Entonces, con su permiso, me retiro

- Que tenga suerte, Kaitlin – La chica le sonrió cálidamente, saliendo de la habitación.

Kaitlin salió del despacho y percibió que todos la miraban, decidió que lo mejor era pasear hasta su próxima clase _"Quizás me encuentre a Blaise"_ pensó saliendo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda

- ¡FINNIGAN, SEAMUS! – Llamo nuevamente McGonagall viendo el pergamino con la lista. El chico entro en segundos y se sentó frente al escritorio de la profesora sumamente nervioso – Bueno Finnigan… ¿Le ocurre algo?

- Estoy nervioso, es todo – Le contesto moviendo exageradamente las manos

- Bien continuemos…

Seamus Finnigan salió 10 minutos después, con una corta pero bien fundada charla por parte de la profesora McGonagall. Cuál fue su sorpresa al oír que el chico queria estudiar Docencia, más cuando le dijo que le apasionaría ser profesor de DCAO. Después de explicarle que el trabajo de profesor no era un juego, sino una enorme responsabilidad; le aconsejo y autorizo seguir estudiando Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

- _Peor que Lockhart no podría ser – _Pensó McGonagall revisando nuevamente el pergamino con los nombres – ¡GRANGER, HERMIONE! – Hermione dio un saltito en su asiento alarmando a Ron, Harry y Neville que conversaba con ellos desde hace un rato. La chica algo temblorosa, jugando nerviosamente con sus manos y susurrándose confianza entro al despacho.

- Buenos días, profesora – Saludo sentándose aun con nervios

- Buenos días – Le respondió la profesora viéndola de reojo, se percato de inmediato en sus manos temblorosas y sonrió levemente – No tiene por qué estar nerviosa, no pienso morderla Granger – Hermione se relajo un poco después del comentario – Entonces, ¿Qué plan tiene para después de Hogwarts?, tengo grandes expectativas en usted

- Gracias, profesora – Dijo Hermione apenada – Pensé que un trabajo en el Ministerio no estaría mal

- ¿Algún Departamento en particular? – Pregunto de manera inquisitiva. Hermione negó con la cabeza

- Quisiera ayudar a las personas – Dijo la castaña – No solo a la comunidad mágica, también a los muggles y nacidos de muggles. Quiero que haya igualdad – Termino con decisión en su voz

- Grandes expectativas, veo que no me equivoque después de todo – Comento volviendo su vista al pergamino – Entonces desea tomar Encantamientos, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbologia, Aritmacia, Runas Antiguas, Pociones y Transformaciones

- Me parece perfecto – Respondió con una gran sonrisa

- Aquí tiene – Le entrego un horario, después de haberlo golpeado con la varita – Me alegra tenerla nuevamente en mi clase, Granger

- A mi también, profesora McGonagall

Hermione salió mas aliviada del despacho y se reunió con los chicos, que la esperaban sonrientes. Estuvo con ellos un rato, oyendo como la profesora McGonagall seguía llamando a los alumnos.

- ¡LONGBOTTOM, NEVILLE! – Neville, al igual que Hermione antes, dio un brinco en su asiento cayendo al piso, de inmediato se puso en pie y se dirigió casi corriendo al despacho de McGonagall

- Suerte, Neville – Le grito Hermione, el joven le respondió con una torpe sonrisa y entro al despacho con gran ansiedad – Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, dentro de poco tengo clase

- ¿Cuál?

- Aritmancia, nos vemos chicos – Se despidió tomando su mochila y saliendo por el hueco de la pared

- ¿Esperamos a que salga Neville? – Pregunto Ron, Harry asintió – Ojala McGonagall no sea tan dura con él. ¿Sabías que quiere estudiar…

- Así que Docencia, Longbottom – Repetía la profesora mirando al joven por encima del pergamino

- Así es, profesora – Le respondió moviendo nerviosamente las manos sobre su regazo

- Ser profesor no es ningún juego Longbottom, es una enorme responsabilidad – Dijo viéndolo directamente – Le sugiero que piense en…

- Quiero estudiar docencia, profesora – Le corto Neville firmeza

- Veo determinación en su rostro, Longbottom – Observo la mayor volviendo su vista al pergamino

- Lo siento, no quise…

- Entonces, debo suponer que Herbologia será una de las materias

- ¿Qué? – Pregunto sin entenderla

- ¿Tomara Herbologia como EXTASIS, verdad? – Pregunto McGonagall – La profesora Sprout se alegrara de verlo nuevamente. Encantamientos y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, también son buenas opciones

- ¿Qué? – Volvió a repetir desconcertado Neville

- Las materias para los EXTASIS, Longbottom – Le reprendió impaciente la profesora – Esas son las materias que le recomiendo tomar si en realidad desea ser docente.

- ¿Entonces, está usted de acuerdo?

- No es mi decisión, Longbottom, sino suya – Neville se sorprendió por la actitud de la mayor – ¿Desea tomar esas materias?

- Por supuesto – Contesto alegre, McGonagall tomo un horario en blanco, le dio un golpe con la varita y se lo entrego a Neville

- Aquí tiene su horario. Mucha suerte este año, señor Longbottom

- Muchas gracias, profesora

Neville salió del despacho sumamente contento, su sueño de ser profesor podría hacerse realidad, y daría todo de si para cumplirlo.

- ¿Cómo te fue Neville? – Pregunto Harry al verlo salir

- Excelente – Dijo enseñando en alto su horario

- ¿En serio quieres ser profesor Neville? – Cuestiono esta vez Ron

- Si – Confeso apenado – De hecho fue Harry quien me dio la idea

- ¿Yo? / ¿Harry? – Dijeron ambos chicos intercambiando miradas entre si, Neville asintió

- Mientras estuvimos en el ED, vi como dabas las clases, como te esforzabas porque todos aprendiéramos aunque fuera un poco de cada hechizo. Entonces pensé en como seria ser profesor, desde entonces no pude quitarme esa idea de la mente.

Harry se sorprendió mucho por lo comentado por Neville, nunca pensó que hubiera influenciado a alguna persona a descubrir algo que en realidad le gustaría, no importaba cuantas veces le dijeron "el niño que sobrevivió" o "el elegido" nunca se sintió así, pero ahora que Neville, su amigo, le decía tal cosa; no sabía que pensar.

- ¡POTTER, HARRY!

- Con permiso – Harry, aun apenado, se dirigió al despacho de McGonagall.

- Buenos días, Potter – Le saludo McGonagall señalando el asiento vacío, Harry de inmediato tomo asiento – Entonces Potter, debo suponer que su gran ambición, aún, es ser auror, ¿me equivoco?

- En realidad, ahora no me encuentro tan seguro de si quiero o no ser auror – La profesora lo vio mas que extrañada, Harry tenía la cabeza agachada

- No debe de sentirse inseguro Potter – Le advirtió viéndolo fijamente – Menos en estos tiempos

- Pero… yo…

- En este momento debe estar mas seguro que nunca de lo que quiere para un futuro

- Es difícil visualizar el futuro, cuando el presente se ve tan distorsionado – Murmuro Harry bajo, pero aun así McGonagall lo escucho

- Es difícil, pero no imposible – Harry la vio al fin – Es ahora cuando mas necesitamos de usted, y no podemos permitir que se desmorone solo porque no tiene confianza en si mismo. Entonces, está seguro del futuro o no, Potter.

- A-aún no lo sé, profesora – Contesto avergonzado, después de toda la motivación que trato de darle McGonagall y no podía ni dar una respuesta decente.

- Debe entend…

- Pero… – Le corto Harry viéndola con decisión – Aun cuando no esté seguro de que quiero ahora, no pienso mostrarme inseguro. Puede que no me vea como…

- No necesita decirme mas, señor Potter – Le detuvo McGonagall volviendo su vista al pergamino – Me consuela saber, que al menos, tiene una idea clara en su mente.

- Si

- Entonces, supongamos que me ha dicho que para el futuro, usted desea convertirse en auror, desea tomar las materias adecuadas para el oficio – Harry asintió embozando una pequeña sonrisa – ¿Recordara que materias le dije que tomara en quinto verdad?

- Si – Afirmo el joven – Dijo que necesitaba un mínimo de cinco EXTASIS, así que eran Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Herbologia, Transformaciones, Encantamientos y Pociones – Dijo esta última con un dejo de tristeza

- ¿Desea tomar esas materias, entonces? – Interrogo la mayor mientras tomaba un pergamino en blanco

- Creía que no podía tomar Pociones sino sacaba un Extraordinario, yo solo tengo…

- Un Supera las Expectativas, lo sé Potter, olvida que tengo sus calificaciones justo aquí – Menciono McGonagall alzando un poco su pergamino – Como el profesor Snape dejara de impartir Pociones después de Navidad, y por orden explicita del director, se vio en la necesidad de admitir alumnos con notas simples como Supera las Expectativas.

- Eso quiere decir…

- Exacto, Potter. Puede seguir cursando esa materia – Harry no pudo reprimir su la felicidad al escuchar la noticia. Aunque no estuviera seguro de que queria para el futuro, al menos podría tomarse el tiempo necesario para pensarlo un poco más, tomando las materias necesarias – ¿Está de acuerdo?

- Claro – McGonagall embozo una sutil sonrisa mientras le entregaba el horario a Harry. Estaba segura que, aunque ahora el chico tenía un completo caos en su cabeza y veía un futuro distante, deseaba, más que otra cosa, convertirse en auror.

- Aquí tiene. Le deseo suerte, señor Potter.

- Gracias.

Después de la charla salió al encuentro de Ron y Neville que lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa, en serio que Harry no podía sentirse más feliz. Al pasar los minutos llamaron también a Ron, este entro sereno a la sala y salió tiempo después con una sonrisa tatuada en el rostro. McGonagall autorizo todo para convertirse en auror, y se vio conforme al ver la determinación en Ron.

- Daremos lo mejor, verdad Harry – Dijo el pelirrojo pasando un brazo por los hombros del moreno en forma fraternal

- Por supuesto

- Bueno jóvenes, para la siguiente clase quiero una redacción de 2 y media cuartillas acerca del valor mágico de los números 5, 7 y 13 – Explico la profesora Septima Vector a sus alumnos, Hermione tomaba notas de manera eficiente alternando su mirada entre su cuaderno y la profesora – Es todo por hoy, los veré la siguiente clase – Finalizo la profesora tomando unos cuantos pergaminos y saliendo del aula.

Hermione empezó a guardar sus cosas, mientras los demás alumnos salían apresurados hacia su próxima clase.

- Uhm… Disculpa… – Escucho que le hablaba una voz masculina detrás suya

- ¿Si? – Pregunto guardando las últimas cosas en su mochila, al voltear se encontró con Joshua Armstrong mirándola con curiosidad - ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¿Tu eres prefecta, cierto? – Hermione asintió – ¿Sabes dónde se está el aula DC13? – Cuestiono mostrándole su horario

- Es el aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Le aseguro saliendo del aula – También voy hacia allá, vamos juntos.

- Muchas gracias – Agradeció Joshua caminando junto a ella

- No hay porque, al parecer tomamos clase juntos Armstrong – Contesto Hermione - ¿Qué te ha parecido la clase de Aritmancia?

- Muy buena, la profesora Vector parece algo estricta…

- Lo es, créeme – Afirmo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa – Pero es buena, te acostumbras rápido a su método de enseñanza

- Eso espero, ehmm… ¿Cuál era tu nombre? – Pregunto algo apenado el joven

- Granger, Hermione Granger, un placer – Le extendió una mano en señal de amistad

- Hermione Granger, no lo olvido – Le respondió el saludo – Tu ya sabes el mío, verdad. En la ceremonia de selección lo dijeron.

- Si, Joshua Armstrong.

- Puedes decirme Joshua – Le pidió con una sonrisa, Hermione asintió.

- Deberías replantarte el hecho de querer saltarse la siguiente clase, Kat – Comento Blaise viendo a la joven tumbada en el pasto – Es DCAO, Snape te comerá viva si faltas a sus clases.

- No pensaba saltármela, solo que aun no es tiempo – Aclaro la joven ignorando el último comentario e incorporándose hasta quedar sentada - ¿Y Draco? – Pregunto notando la ausencia del rubio

- Hablando con Snape – Dijo el moreno mientras miraba alrededor con ansiedad – ¿Y tus cosas?

- Aquí – Contesto agarrando su mochila - ¿Por que- AHH! – Kaitlin no pudo terminar la frase puesto que estaba siendo cargada en hombros por Blaise - ¿¡Que diablos haces Blaise! ¡Bájame!

- Lo siento pero no puedo – Se disculpo el joven con una sonrisa – Es un favor

- ¿¡Favor! ¿¡Para quien! ¡Bájame ya! – Exigió Kaitlin forcejando con su captor

- Deberías entender, que es por tu bien Kaitlin – Le respondió Draco saliendo detrás de una columna – Gracias Blaise

- _Pas de problème _**(1)**

- ¿¡Que no hay problema! ¿¡Por _mi_ bien! ¿¡Estás loco o que! – Le grito sorprendida por la repentina aparición de Draco - ¿¡Que demonios planeas Draco!

- Lo único que _planeo_ es que no pienses, en saltarte la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Le dijo viéndola fijamente – ¿Por qué eso planeabas, cierto?

- No tenía planeado nada – Kaitlin sintió la penetrante mirada de Draco y bajo la suya cohibida – No planeaba nada – Susurro de forma inaudible

- Eres pésima mintiendo, Kaitlin Dumbledore – Negó con la cabeza Blaise bajándola al suelo – Te conocemos demasiado bien, sabes – Dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la joven

- Demasiado, quizás.

- Así que Aritmancia es tu materia favorita – Exclamo sorprendido Joshua pasándose una mano por el cabello – ¡Increíble! – Hermione solo sonreía

- Si, de he…

- ¡HERMIONE! – Grito Ron acompañado por Harry al ver acercase a la joven. Hermione había estado hablando todo el trayecto con Joshua, habían congeniado excelentemente bien y descubrieron que tenían varios gustos en común. En especial el hábito del estudio.

- Son Ron y Harry, será mejor que me vaya – Dijo Hermione saludando al pelirrojo – Nos veremos después, Joshua.

- _Wir sehen uns bald _**(2)**, Hermione – Se despidió dándole un casto beso en la mejilla. Hermione se separo apenada de Joshua, posando su mano en la mejilla – Buenos días – Saludo Joshua pasando junto a Ron y Harry

- Hey – Respondió quedamente Harry, sujetando fuertemente a Ron. Este estaba completamente rojo, apretando con fuerza sus puños, Harry solo alternaba su mirada entre ambos, preparándose para lo peor – Con permiso – Se disculpo alejando a su amigo del lugar, se acercaron a Hermione quien seguía estática en su lugar, aun con la mano en su mejilla.

- Hola Hermione – Saludo Harry aun sujetando a Ron, tratando de tranquilizarlo - ¿Qué tal tus clases? – Pregunto cambiando el tema

- E-estupenda – Contesta nerviosa jugando con mechones de su cabello - ¿Y-y ustedes? ¿Qué tal la entrevista con McGonagall?

- Genial, nos ha autorizado todas las materias – Respondió sonriente Harry soltando a Ron

- ¿Y tu? ¿Que tal tu clase de Runas, Hermione? – Pregunto con acidez Ron, aun rojo de coraje - ¿Conociendo a los nuevos estudiantes?

- Era Aritmancia, no Runas – Susurro Harry dándole un codazo al pelirrojo

- ¡Lo que sea! ¿¡Qué hacías hablando tan cariñosamente con Armstrong! – Le reprocho sin contener su rabia

- Mira Ronald, con quien me junte yo, no es asunto tuyo – Exclamo Hermione indignada – Así que, con permiso – Se retiro pasando entre ambos y tomando asiento al frente.

- ¿Y ahora que hice? – Pregunto Ron, Harry solo negó con la cabeza y empujo al pelirrojo para que entrara al salón.

- ¡EN SERIO YA SUELTEME! ¡JURO QUE IRE A LA CLASE! ¡PERO SUELTEME! – Suplico Kaitlin tratando de zafarse del agarre de Draco y Blaise

- Hasta que lleguemos a la clase (al asiento) te soltaremos – Le respondió Blaise con su característica sonrisa

- Además tú nunca juras – Argumento Draco mirando al frente – Y cuando lo haces nunca lo cumples

- ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Siempre que prometo algo…!

- Lo cumples, eso ya lo sé – Le recordó – Pero lo que has hecho es jurar, no prometer, es diferente.

- Ese no es el punto…

- Será mejor que entren de una vez señores, no crean que por ser el primer dia seré indulgente con ustedes – Snape apareció detrás de ellos, apuntando a la puerta que se encontraba enfrente

- Lo sentimos profesor – Se disculparon los jóvenes arrastrando a Kaitlin dentro del aula, tomaron asiento hasta el fondo del salón, junto a la ventana pero lejos de la puerta.

- ¿Por qué hasta atrás? ¿Pensé que querían sentarse cerca de su profesor _favorito_? – Susurro Kaitlin con burla aun tratando de librarse del agarre de sus raptores - ¡Suélteme ya!

- Solo si prometes no tratar de escapar – Kaitlin solo los observo molesta

- Ya estoy dentro del salón y Snape me vio. Creo que es un poco tarde para escapar – Apunto la joven, soltándose al fin y tomando asiento. Draco y Blaise sonrieron entre si, y se sentaron a ambos lados de Kaitlin.

- Buenos días, jóvenes – Saludo de manera fría Snape, hubo un quejido por parte de los alumnos en forma de saludo – Como se les informo en la Ceremonia de Selección, seré su nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – Hubo un murmullo general que Snape ignoro por completo – Sé que hasta ahora no han tenido un profesor _decente _para estar materia por lo que les advierto que este curso será mucho mas difícil que cualquier otro que hayan tenido – Todos los alumnos se vieron asustados ante la clara amenaza de Snape, todos excepto los de Slytherin – Bien, como me imagino que muchos ni siquiera sabrán hacer una maldición o contramaldición decente, ni siquiera un hechizo escudo lo suficientemente fuerte para salvarles la vida, tendremos un pequeño ejercicio de duelo. Pónganse en parejas por favor.

Así transcurrió la mitad de la clase, entre reverencias, hechizos y maldiciones leves. Snape solo se quedo en una esquina, supervisando con desinterés a cada alumno que no fuera de su casa.

- ¡SUFICIENTE! – Ordeno Snape, a los que todos los alumnos bajaron sus varitas – Es inaceptable esta clase de comportamiento en un duelo, si fuera uno de verdad morirían en cuestión de segundos. ¡Dumbledore, Granger pasad al frente!

Tanto Hermione como Kaitlin se sorprendieron al ser llamadas, ambas, sin perder tiempo acudieron al frente de la sala. Snape solo las miro con suma frialdad.

- ¿Qué es lo que pretende Snape? – Pregunto Harry a Ron sumamente preocupado

- Ni idea

- Pónganse en posición – Ordeno una vez mas, ambas jóvenes obedecieron – Ustedes serán quienes pongan la prueba de lo que es un duelo. Comiencen – Hermione y Kaitlin se miraron incrédulas, las queria obligar a pelear. – ¿Qué es lo que esperan? – Pregunto el sombrío profesor impaciente – Comiencen

- Profesor, quizás no sea…

- ¿Está desafiando mis órdenes, srita Dumbledore?

- No, es solo que…

- ¡Pónganse en posición! – Ordeno una vez mas, Kaitlin suspiro

- Al parecer no tenemos opción – Comento Kaitlin sin apartar la vista de Hermione

- Me doy cuenta – Respondió la castaña devolviendo la mirada - ¿Duelo limpio?

- Duelo limpio – Afirmo Kaitlin sonriendo – Entonces, comencemos – Le invito haciendo una reverencia, mostrando un brillo inusual en los ojos. Ambas sacaron sus varitas en alto, sin apartar la vista del frente.

- Adelante – Respondió Hermione a la reverencia – _¡Expelliarmus! _– Grito fuerte, la luz centellante de la varita iba directo hacia Kaitlin a una gran velocidad.

- _¡Salvio Hexia! –_ Invoco rápidamente la joven haciendo que el hechizo de rebotara en una pared invisible, Hermione lo esquivo por poco – _¡Flipendo! – _Contraataco sin perder de vista los movimientos de Hermione

_- ¡Protego! – _Respondió la castaña a la vez que se inclinaba evitado así el hechizo - _¡Rictusempra!_

_- ¡Ascendio! – _Kaitlin fue suspendida en el aire por segundos, causando gran confusión en los demás alumnos, y en Hermione que no supo cómo reaccionar_ – ¡Depulso! – _Hermione fue empujada varios metros atrás golpeándose levemente con el escritorio, mientras que Kaitlin caía ágilmente al suelo, preparada para el contraataque.

- Suficiente – Anuncio Snape interponiéndose entre ambas chicas – Esto, señores es lo que ustedes llamarían un duelo, pero está muy lejos de ser llamado uno verdadero. Para la siguiente clase, quiero que me traigan dos cuartillas de todos los hechizos de combate que encuentren con su descripción y utilización en un duelo. Es todo por hoy, retírense, excepto usted srita. Dumbledore.

Todos se quedaron asombrados ante lo ocurrido, nadie pensó que Hermione Granger, mejor de la clase, fuera a perder el duelo, mucho menos por alguien que se hacia llamar pariente de Dumbledore. Los alumnos tomaron sus cosas y se fueron retirando del salón no sin antes mirar a Hermione quien seguía tumbada en el suelo.

- ¿Estás bien, Hermione? – Pregunto preocupado Harry acercándose a la chica junto con Ron, le tendió una mano para que se levantara

- Solo fue el golpe – Le respondió aceptando la mano y poniéndose de pie – No es nada

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Hermione? – Kaitlin se había acercado sumamente preocupada – Lo lamento, no pensé que fueras a ser empujada tan lejos

- No te preocupes – Le dijo sin verla – Harry, será mejor irnos

- Si – Afirmo Harry viendo las miradas curiosas de los demás – Nos vemos después, Kat.

Kaitlin se quedo pasmada ante la actitud de Hermione.

- Fueron buenos movimientos – Comento Hermione aun dándole la espalda – Espero que me des la revancha algún dia – Se volteo hacia Kaitlin, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

- Por supuesto

- Vámonos, Hermione – Le volvió a decir Harry, la castaña asintió y salió del aula junto al moreno.

- Srita. Dumbledore, creí haberla llamado hace un momento – Volvió a decir Snape con cara de pocos amigos. Kaitlin sin muchas ganas se acerco al lúgubre profesor – Muéstreme su horario

- Un minuto – Pidió la joven mientras tomaba su mochila y rebuscaba en esta – Aquí tiene – Dijo después de un momento, entregándole su horario. Snape lo tomo y paso la punta de su varita en este, Kaitlin pudo observar como en los espacios en blanco empezaban a aparecer letras y números en color verde.

- Tenga – Le entrego Snape después de un momento – Lo que acabo de entregarle es el horario en el que usted dará clase. El profesor Dumbledore lo arreglo personalmente para usted, de modo que no interfiriera con sus demás clases, además…

- Espere un momento… - Le detuvo Kaitlin revisando su nuevo horario – ¿¡Tengo que dar la siguiente clase a los de primero! – Pregunto alarmada

- Le deseo suerte, srita. Dumbledore – Le dijo Snape con ironía, fue caminando hacia la puerta y la abrió lentamente hasta mostrar a todos los alumnos de primero que se encontraban apilados afuera esperando entrar – Pasen

Kaitlin no podía sentirse mas aterrada, ella tendría que dar una clase (de la cual, extrañamente se había olvidado), bajo la fría y calculadora mirada de Severus Snape. Este sonrió con autosuficiencia al ver el terror en los ojos de la joven.

- ¿Sucede algo, _profesora_? – Pregunto con fingida preocupación

- Nada, no se preocupe – Respondió Kaitlin tranquila, no le daría el gusto a Snape de verla nerviosa o aterrada – Por favor, tomen asiento – Pidió a los alumnos, estos la vieron interrogantes pero obedecieron

- Bueno _profesora_, la dejo con sus alumnos – Le dijo el oscuro profesor llamando su atención

- ¿No piensa supervisarme? – Cuestiono desconcertada recordando las instrucciones de Dumbledore

- No se sienta el centro del universo, señorita – Le reprendió con arrogancia sin voltear a verla – Tengo asuntos mas importantes que atender, con permiso – Snape cerró la puerta tras de si, dejando a Kaitlin a cargo de la clase

Kaitlin camino hacia el escritorio y dejo sus cosas encima de este con cuidado; dando la espalda a los alumnos, suspiro un par de veces para tranquilizarse, algunas fueron respiraciones largas y otras cortas. Dio un último suspiro y con decisión se dirigió a los alumnos.

- Buenos días. Mi nombre es Kaitlin Dumbledore y seré su profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras durante un tiempo

La mañana pasó rápido, y el primer dia apenas fue un suspiro para la mayoría de los alumnos, los de primero eran los más entusiasmados; cada nueva clase, cada nuevo hechizo, era un mundo totalmente distinto para ellos, y cada cosa que aprendían junto con él. Llego la hora de la comida, y esta paso entre juegos, risas y nuevos rumores circulando por cada mesa.

Ginny Weasley, entro corriendo al Gran Comedor, causando que la mayoría del salón la viera con desaprobación.

- Disculpen, se me hizo tarde – Dijo con una sonrisa llegando a donde se encontraban Harry, Ron y Hermione, estos últimos dándose la espalda, con cara de molestia – ¿Sucede algo?

- Discutieron – Le respondió Harry, que se encontraba frente a ellos tratando de comer con tranquilidad

- ¿Tan rápido? – Pregunto sorprendida tomando asiento junto a Harry – ¿Y ahora porque?

- Si Ronald dejara de entrometerse en mis amistades, nada de esto pasaría – Contesto ácidamente Hermione manteniendo la vista fija en su libro

- ¿Eh? – Respondió Ginny ladeando la cabeza, sumamente confundida

- ¿¡Ahora soy yo el que tiene la culpa! – Exclamo indignado Ron poniéndose de pie

- Si, Ronald – Le reprendió Hermione encarándole – Tú siempre tienes la culpa

- Si _tú_ no estuvieras de amistosa con los nuevos estudiantes, nada de esto estaría pasando – Le reprocho Ron, con el rostro enrojecido de la rabia. Harry y Ginny solo veían la escena atónitos, era cierto que siempre discutían, pero la mayoría de las veces eran cosas sin importancia; este si era un pelea seria.

- Ron, será mejor que pares si no quieres empeorar más las cosas – Le susurro Ginny pensando en la salud mental de ambos

- ¡YO! ¡PERO SI ES ELLA LA QUE HA EMPEZADO TODO ESTE ALBOROTO! – Le reclamo ahora a Ginny, señalando a Hermione.

- ¡ERES IMPOSIBLE RONALD! – Grito Hermione golpeando la mesa, haciendo que varios vasos con jugo cayeran en el acto – Con permiso – Se retiro tomando sus cosas y saliendo del comedor, ante la atenta mirada de sus amigos y curiosos que veían la escena. Ron solo tomo asiento, completamente rojo haciendo juego con el color de su cabello.

- ¡Eres increíble, Ronald! – Dijo Ginny golpeándose ligeramente la frente - ¡En serio, increíble! – Esta vez le dio un fuerte golpe en la frente a Ron

- ¿¡Y ahora se puede saber que hice! – Pregunto irritado sobándose la frente – ¿¡Suficiente tengo con Hermione, ahora tu también!

- ¡Es que eres un idiota! – Le respondió esta, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa y zarandeándolo un poco - ¿Así piensas _llegar _a Hermione este año?

- ¿¡D-de que hablas, Ginny! – Ron volvió a tornarse en color rojo, pero esta vez por vergüenza

- Mira, solo te digo – Empezó a decir soltándolo pero sin apartar su vista de él – Que si querías que Hermione te empezara a querer, como hombre, no pudiste hacer peor movimiento

- N-no entiendo de que hablas, Ginny – Volvió a responder Ron, eludiendo la mirada de su hermana

- Harry, por favor, hazlo entender – Suplico la pelirroja agarrándolo de un brazo – Yo me rindo – Dijo mientras fingía golpearse la cabeza un par de veces contra la mesa

- Lo que Ginny quiere decir, Ron es… – Comenzó a decir Harry tanteando sus palabras – Que deberías ir a buscar a Hermione, y… ofrecerle disculpas

- ¿¡QUE! ¿¡PERO SI YO NO HE HECHO NADA!

- ¡BASTA! – Grito irritada la pelirroja golpeando de nuevo la mesa, llamando aun más la atención de los demás – Me voy a buscar a Hermione, porque contigo no llegamos a ningún punto – Dijo cogiendo su mochila y desapareciendo de la vista de ambos chicos

- ¿Pero que he hecho? – Se pregunto a si mismo el pelirrojo

- Creo que deberías hacer caso a Ginny – Opino Harry observando seriamente al pelirrojo

- Lo sé – Contesto Ron apoyando su frente en la mesa

- ¿Entonces?

- Necesito tomar aire – Ron se puso de pie – Hasta más tarde

- Espera, Ron… – Le llamo Harry, pero el pelirrojo no se detuvo - Tus cosas… ¡Ron!

Harry solo pudo observar la silueta de su amigo alejarse por la puerta del comedor, sin ánimos fijo su vista en la mesa, ninguno de los tres había terminado su comida.

- Ginny ni siquiera comió

- ¡Quieres dejar de molestar Pansy! – Exclamo fastidiado Draco dejando de lado su comida. Se encontraba en la mesa de Slytherin junto Blaise y Kaitlin.

- ¡No! ¡Quiero que me respondas! – Chillo enrojecida de la ira – ¿¡Que hace esta estúpida Gryffindor en mi sitio de nuevo!

- Pansy, este no es tu sitio – Hablo de nuevo Draco – Y vete de aquí, por favor

- ¿¡Es que no entiendo que tiene que hacer en nuestra mesa! ¿¡Que es tan estúpida que ni siquiera puede hacer amigos en su propia casa!

- Deja de llamarla estúpida – Dijo Blaise, fastidiado también – Nosotros la hemos invitado a la mesa, así que respétala

- ¡NO! ¡EXIJO QUE SE ME DEVUELVA MI SITIO INMEDIATAMENTE!

- Pansy – Draco se puso de pie, encarando a la morena – Será mejor que dejes de comportarte como la niña caprichosa que eres y te vayas a otro sitio

- Pero…

- Mejor vete, que yo no soy uno más de tus admiradores como para estar aguantando tus berrinches. Entiendes

Pansy se quedo atemorizada ante la penetrante mirada del rubio, apretando fuertemente los puños, y mirando con desprecio a Kaitlin, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. Draco volvió a tomar su sitio mientras suspiraba agobiado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Pregunto Kaitlin, quien había decidido permanecer callada para no empeorar mas las cosas – ¿No tienes hambre? – Draco negó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos – ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – Draco simplemente movió la cabeza – ¿Necesito preocuparme?

- ¿De quién? ¿De Pansy? – Kaitlin afirmo

- Quizás, su padre tiene poder en el Mundo Mágico, aunque tu apellido también intimida a cualquiera – Comento un chico tomando asiento junto a Kaitlin, tenía el cabello negro y un aspecto un poco conejil – Hola Draco, Blaise

- Hola Theo – Saludaron con pesadez ambos chicos

- ¿Has vuelto a discutir con Pansy? – Le pregunto directamente a Kaitlin, la chica afirmo – Pensé que con la discusión de ayer ya no te diría nada, pero bueno, así es Pansy

- Por desgracia… – Afirmaron Blaise y Draco con tristeza

- ¿Tu quien eres? – Cuestiono Kaitlin, desorientada en la conversación

- Theodore Nott, Slytherin, 7th año. Un placer

- Toma clases con nosotros, Kat – Dijo Blaise con algo de sorpresa – ¿No lo viste esta mañana?, estaba frente a nosotros

- La verdad es que no – Confeso apenada la chica

- No importa – Le tranquilizo con una sonrisa – Y bueno chicos, ¿Qué tal? – Draco y Blaise se miraron con sorpresa

- ¿Qué quieres Nott? – Cuestiono Draco enarcando una ceja

- Nada, solo que me he dado cuenta de que casi no paso tiempo con _mis amigos_, y queria remediarlo – Aclaro sonriendo

- Claro~ – Dijo Blaise con tono fingido – Theo, te conocemos desde hace años

- Si – Afirmo riendo un poco

Theo estaba por hablar cuando escucharon varios gritos cerca de ellos, al voltear vieron a una chica castaña discutiendo acaloradamente con un pelirrojo.

- Soy Ron y Hermione – Comento Kaitlin al ver el alboroto

- ¿De dónde los conoces? – Pregunto Blaise sin apartar la vista de la mesa de Gryffindor

- Van en la misma casa, Blaise – Comento Theo sarcasmo

- No es por eso – Aclaro la joven – Los conocí en el tren, compartimos vagón

- Ya – Contesto Draco

- ¿Quieres saber datos interesantes de ellos? – Cuestiono Blaise intercambiando miradas de complicidad con Draco, este solo rodo los ojos

- Mmm… Vale – Dijo insegura Kaitlin, de repente escucharon un fuerte golpe. Volvieron a voltear y vieron como Hermione tomaba sus cosas y salía enfurecida del salón, mientras el pelirrojo tomaba asiento.

- La que acaba de pasar es Hermione Granger, Gryffindor, 7th año – La chica rodo los ojos

- Eso ya lo sé

- Todavía no acabo – Se apresuro a decir el chico – Prefecta de su casa. Es una come-libros sabelotodo, siempre contestando cada mínima pregunta en clase

- Es inteligente, ya veo

Regresaron su vista a la mesa de Gryffindor, y vieron como ahora Ginny discutía e incluso golpeaba a Ron.

- Ella es Ginny Weasley, Gryffindor, 6th año – Volvió a decir Blaise – Cazadora y buscadora suplente del equipo de Gryffindor.

- ¿También es capitana, no? – Comento Draco quien veía la escena con desinterés

- No, es Potter – Rectifico Theo

- Pensé que ella era

- ¿Importa ahora? – Interrumpo molesto Blaise – ¿Puedo continuar? – Ambos chicos se encogieron de hombros – Gracias

- De acuerdo, juega al quidditch

Oyeron otro golpe, al voltear nuevamente vieron como Ginny cogía sus cosas y salía hecha una furia del salón. Harry empezó a dialogar con Ron.

- Ahora Harry Potter – Dijo Theo con una sonrisa

- El niño que sobrevivió, el elegido, parte del trió dorado – Enumero Draco hastiado – Amado por todos, protegido de Dumbledore…

- En serio lo odias – Exclamo sorprendida Kaitlin

- Pero ya no tanto como antes – Puntualizo Blaise – Bueno, es buscador y capitán del equipo de quidditch.

Retornaron una vez más su vista a los jóvenes Gryffindor, y observaron como Ron se levantaba con un aire de tristeza de la mesa y se alejaba de esta, mientras Harry trataba de detenerlo sin éxito alguno.

- Ya por último, Ron Weasley – Hablo una vez mas Blaise – Prefecto de su casa y guardián del equipo de quidditch

- ¿Por qué solo me dices sus posiciones en el quidditch? – Pregunto Kaitlin cansada de que le hablaran solo de eso.

- Bueno, es información universal, de interés común…

- Mejor di que es lo único que sabes de ellos – Dijo Draco, cansado de las excusas de Blaise

- Si, es mas creíble – Apunto Theo

- Dejen de interrumpirme – Pidió Blaise

- Además sabes que no me gusta el Quidditch – Le dijo directamente – Que no lo entiendo del todo

- Si, como es tan complicado – Ironizo Draco – Siete personas jugando: tres anotando goles, dos golpeando a los adversarios, uno protegiendo los aros y otro buscando una pelota dorada con alas para que acabe el juego. ¡Que difícil!

- Ya vale, simplemente no me gusta – Se defendió avergonzada

- No te gusta volar, por eso no te interesa el quidditch – Expuso Blaise tomando un poco de zumo

- ¿No te gusta volar? – Pregunto sorprendido Theo – Es la primera vez que oigo eso

- Hay personas diferentes – Dijo simplemente la chica – Entonces, ¿siempre discuten así?

- En ocasiones, pero parece una pelea fuerte hoy – Comento Blaise interesando en el asunto – La última vez que los vi discutir así, fue cuando el Baile de Navidad, ¿no?

- ¿Cuando salió con Viktor Krum? – Pregunto de vuelta Theo con desgana

- ¿Viktor Krum? ¿El jugador búlgaro? – Exclamo asombrada Kaitlin – ¿Hermione salió con Viktor Krum?

- Pensé que no te gustaba el quidditch, Kaitlin – Dijo con sorna Draco

- Tengo conocimientos básicos – Se justifico – ¿Hermione salió con él?

- Eso se rumoreaban – Blaise se encogió de hombros – Incluso salió un artículo en Corazón de Bruja

- ¿Y tu porque lees esas revistas? – Cuestionaron Kaitlin, Theo y Draco, con sumo interés

- Dije que salió el artículo, no que lo haya leído – Se defendió el moreno

- Ya – Contestaron Draco y Theo, nada convencidos

Kaitlin volvió su vista a donde se encontraba Harry, vio como este cogía varias cosas de la mesa y las colocaba con cuidado en su mochila. El chico después de unos minutos, agarro sus cosas y las de Ron para desaparecer del salón.

- Parecía agobiado, ¿no creen? – Comento la chica algo preocupada

- ¡Hola Luna! – Saludo Harry sonriente viendo a la chica acercarse – ¿No has ido al comedor?

- Estaba dando un paseo – Contesto la rubia con simpleza - ¿Por qué tantas cosas? – Pregunto viendo las dos mochilas que cargaba el moreno

- Son de Ron – Explico brevemente – ¿Oye no has visto a Ginny?

- La vi hace un rato, creo que se dirigía a la Torre de Astronomía

- Gracias, Luna

- No hay de que – Respondió la joven continuando su camino. Harry no pudo evitar fijarse en su apariencia, tenía la ropa sucia y el cabello algo alborotado

- Luna – Le llamo el chico, deteniendo a la joven – ¿Dónde estabas dando tu paseo exactamente?

- ¿Por qué preguntas? – Pregunto de vuelta Luna, extrañada

- Tu apariencia

- Ah – Exclamó la chica entendiendo – No tienes que preocuparte, estaba donde los thestral

- ¿Sigues visitándolos? – La chica asintió – Deberías tener mas cuidado, Luna

- No te preocupes, estoy bien – Sonrió Luna – Espero que encuentres a Ginny

- Si, gracias. Nos vemos después, Luna

- Hasta pronto, Harry

Harry con rapidez se dirigió a la Torre de Astronomía, subiendo de dos en dos la enorme escalinata, cada vez más carente de respiración. Al llegar a la cima fue cuando noto lo agitado que estaba, tratando de recuperar un poco el aire, fue avanzando despacio por la habitación hasta encontrar a Ginny. La joven estaba recargada en la baranda observando absorta el paisaje, su expresión era tan calmada.

- Ginny – Musito suavemente Harry, llamando la atención de la joven

- ¡Ah! ¡Hola Harry! – Saludo la pelirroja algo sorprendida – ¿Como me has encontrado?

- Luna me dijo donde encontrarte – Explico tomando asiento en la plataforma donde se encontraba el telescopio.

- ¡Ah, así que fue eso! – Respondió – Si, creo haberla visto cuando me dirigía hacia acá.

- Toma – El joven le paso un pequeño bulto a Ginny

- ¿Qué es? – Cuestiono mientras desenvolvía el paquete

- Comida – Ginny lo observo extrañada – Apenas llegaste empezó la discusión de Ron y Hermione, y no tuviste la oportunidad de comer – Comento entregándole otro paquete – Son pasteles de calabaza

- Gracias, Harry – Le sonrió tomando asintiendo junto a él - ¿Quieres? – Le ofreció un poco

- Claro

Estuvieron comiendo un rato comiendo, mientras admiraban aquel panorama que se mostraba frente a ellos. A Harry le pareció tan tranquilo, como si no hubiera problemas, como si haya arriba; en lo alto, no hubiera preocupaciones. Creyó entender, aunque sea un poco, porque Ginny se notaba tan calmada al ver el paisaje.

- ¿Conseguiste hablar con Ron? – Pregunto Ginny terminando su comida, Harry negó – Lo imagine

- Necesita tiempo

- ¿Tiempo para que? – Exclamo indignada - ¡Si parece que el único que no sabe que está enamorado de Hermione es él!

- Por eso necesita tiempo, tiempo para aclarar sus sentimientos

- No me gusta – Declaro la pelirroja con un pequeño mohín, Harry solo le sonrió – Hedwig

- ¿Qué? – El moreno dirigió su vista a donde veía Ginny, y vio como la blanca lechuza se dirigía hacia ellos - ¡Hedwig!

La lechuza se poso en el barandal esperando que su dueño se acercara.

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – Pregunto confundida Ginny acercándose junto con Harry a la lechuza

- Entregar una carta, Ginny, que más – Le respondió con una sonrisa – Mira, es del profesor Dumbledore

- ¿Qué dice? – La chica se acerco para leer un poco de la carta

- Ten – Le dio la carta a la chica

- _"Harry deseo reunirme contigo este jueves en punto de las 7:00 pm. Es tiempo de que comience todo. Albus Dumbledore"_ – Leyó en voz alta - ¿Qué significa eso de "es tiempo de que comience todo"?

Un suspiro salió de los labios del joven, y volvió a tomar asiento ante la persistente mirada de Ginny.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry? – Cuestiono la pelirroja preocupada

- Ayer tuve una conversación con Dumbledore – Ginny asintió – Dijo que me daría clases para prepararme

- ¿Prepararte para que? – Pregunto la joven esperando lo peor – ¿Para enfrentarte a Voldemort? – Harry asintió

- El profesor dijo que recibiría clases particulares. El sería el primero

- ¿Y que te va a enseñar?

- Solo dijo que tendríamos un par de conversaciones – Aclaro – ¿No se que hacer, Ginny?

- Harry… - La joven se sentó junto a él

- Estoy mal, Ginny, estoy mal – Harry se cubrió el rostro con las manos – Ni siquiera sé que lugar pinto esta guerra

- Por eso el profesor Dumbledore quiere instruirte, Harry – Apunto Ginny – Además, siempre puedes contar con nosotros. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

- Si, pero…

- Pero, nada – Le corto la chica poniéndose de pie – Vamos, Harry, no te puedes desanimar solo porque no ves claro el futuro

- Es lo mismo que dijo, McGonagall – Comento distraídamente

- ¡Ves! ¡Incluso McGonagall lo piensa! – Exclamo poniéndose en cuclillas, para quedar a la altura del rostro del joven – Harry, estamos aquí para apoyarte, así que no te derrumbes

- Gracias, Ginny, muchas gracias

Kaitlin deambulaba por los pasillos para dirigirse a la Torre de Gryffindor, después de terminar la comida dejo a Draco y Blaise hablar en privado con Theo.

- Srita Dumbledore – Le llamaron desde lejos, Kaitlin volteo a ver quien le llamaba y encontró al lúgubre profesor Snape dirigirse hacia ella.

- Buenas tardes, profesor – Contesto deteniendo sus pasos – ¿En que puedo ayudarle?

- Déjese de bromas, señorita – Le respondió con mala cara – La he llamado por un asunto importante.

- Usted dirá

- Necesito que me dé su magia

* * *

(1) Pas de problème: No hay problema

(2) Wir sehen uns bald: Nos vemos pronto

Otro capitulo mas que os traigo a ustedes.

Perdón, perdón, se que no tengo perdón... tarde mucho mas de un año en subir un capitulo... lo siento TT_TT  
Pero es que la universidad absorbe, ademas de asuntos personales y otras cosas, pero ahora ya no volverá a pasar, a lo mucho tardare 15 días, pero no mas. ¡LO PROMETO!

Bueno, ahora el capitulo, que os ha aparecido. La historia ya va tomando forma...

**- Cualquier comentario, critica, amenaza de muerte... que quieran dejarme, denle al globito amarillo de abajo... dejame un review,** **harás feliz a la autora :) y prometo un muy mayor desempeño en la historia-**

**¡Hasta Pronto! :D**


End file.
